Give Your Heart a Break
by VendiVidiVici
Summary: Henna, a New York aspiring makeup artist, is offered a job at the infamous salon "Brandon Beauty" in Forks, Washington. As she leaves her old life in New York behind and starts anew in Forks, she meets a heartbroken and bitter Jacob Black. Will she be able to prove to him that she can help him, and not hurt him? Jacob/OC. All recognized characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Review!
1. Plane ride and scary clown lady

**Hey!**

**So...This is my first multi-chapter Twilight fic, so please be nice. It's a Jacob/OC, set a little bit after Breaking Dawn. Jacob never imprinted on Renesmee (That STILL irks me, he deserved so much better. Just sayin') Yes, the song is Demi Lovato's, who I am admittedly obsessed with...hehe...only a wittle bit. Aaaaanyways, I hope you like it, and please review/favorite/follow. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Recognized characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I only own Henna, and this story plot. **

* * *

"Flight leaving New York to Washington State boarding now in lane C5." The intercom boomed loudly across the lobby of the airport, signaling I had about 10 minutes to get to the gate across the entire building from where I was currently sitting and eating my burger happily.

"Dammit." I muttered under my breath, earning an offended noise and glare from the mother sitting with her two children at the table next to mine. I stood up and mouthed a sorry, throwing my scarlet dyed waves behind my shoulder and picking up my two suitcases that were now everything I had.

Pushing past people, I hobbled my way across the airport in my now stupidly thought out high heels, straight through security and baggage drop off before scuttling into line, with 3 minutes to spare. Outside I smiled proudly, but inside I proceeded to break out my full on happy dance, complete with a moonwalk and dream hands. After a few people got their tickets taken and allowed on the plane, it came my turn to present my ticket to the admittedly not so attractive ticket lady. Her graying brown frizzed coif was haggard, and her dull blue eyes were surrounded by crow's feet and overdid purple eye shadow. Mascara clumped and flaked on her bulging under-eye circles, making her seem twice her approximate age. Her bright pink not blended blush frankly scared me because of the frightening resemblance to a circus clown. I cringed and shoved my hand out which held the plane ticket, cringing as her clawed hand reached out and ripped it from my hands. She handed me some papers back and muttered "Have a good flight."

Well, it could have been "I hope you fall out and die.", but I was already stepping into the long and scary hallway before she opened her mouth. I felt bad for acting like that, but I was truly petrified. I had never enjoyed clowns or the circus in general when I was little, I had much rathered staying home and watching my mother get ready for the evening out while my grandmother watched me.

First, she showered and scrubbed off everything from the previous night before, and then she would strategically lay her makeup out before sitting down in front of the white antique mirror, frowning at her reflection before smiling when she caught my small face watching. My mother was always one to put on a show of happy for me, but those moments when she showed me how it was really like, I never forgot. I remembered being confused, why she was frowning. Mom was always the most beautiful person I had ever seen, and most of the men she went out with thought the same, so why did she not think just as much of this herself? These questions must have shown on my face, because my mother looked over her baby pink bath robed shoulder at me, winking and gesturing for me to come over.

"Come 'ere baby, mama will show you how she makes herself look like a true lady." She would purr, setting me up on the counter next to her collection.

"But mama," I would counter, my eyebrows hitching together in the mirror. "You _are _a lady." She would laugh and shake her head, grabbing a white bottle and squeezing a small amount on her finger tip, silencing me in awe of the entire art of cosmetics and the before and after. I won't lie; it made her even more beautiful than she was without it. This was why I had chosen my career path when I was only seven. To be a makeup artist. As I had gotten older, I began to dig more and more into the root of makeup and the different kinds, and ways to place it to show its best potential. I went to beauty school all the way through high school before being accepted to one of the top makeup and hair colleges in New York with a full ride scholarship. This summer I had finally graduated at the top of my class, and was offered a position at the famous Brandon Beauty headquarters to be their leading makeup artist. The only problem was that Brandon Beauty's main headquarters was clear across from where I was currently living in New York. Forks, Washington.

After a lot of thinking, I knew that this was part of my new life. So, I did what any girl would do before moving clear across the country for a job which I may or may not get or keep.

I sold all of my shit and bought a plane ticket. Seems logical?

I huffed and plopped down in my seat, hooking up my seat-belt ahead of time and pushing my ear-buds in, pushing shuffle before laying back and closing my eyes, hoping I would wake up alive and in Forks, with my two suitcases still there.

* * *

**Yeah...so this is it. First chapter down! Thanks so much! Please review! **


	2. Curious George and The New Place

**Yay! Thank you guys so much for the follows and favorites and my FIRST REVIEW from dee87! **

**Disclaimer: Ya'll know the drill. All I own is George and Henna and the story idea**

* * *

"Welcome to Washington, have a great evening." The gruff cab driver mumbled boredly as he slid into his cab, driving away from the warehouse like building. I saluted the back of his car, silently cursing him out.

"…Obnoxious asshole." I finished under my breath, bending down to pick up my suitcases and heading toward the building.

The sun was just setting, making the sky somehow darker than it was when I first arrived. Forks was a nice and cozy looking town, although I would need some time to adjust to the differences between here and New York. In an instant, my hand connected to my forehead with a dull _thunk_, reminding myself not to think about it. There was no other place, nothing to go back to. This is my life. I pushed open the front door, a bell overhead tinkling to announce my entry. The rustling of a newspaper directed my attention to an older gentleman behind an even older dark wooden counter to my left.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" He asked, smiling warmly, his bright blue eyes sparkling.

"I'm your new tenant; I rented the fully furnished loft you offered on the internet." I explained, grabbing the verification papers from the side pocket of my carry-on bag and sliding them to him.

"Ah, you're Henna DeFelice?" He pointed to my name on the paper, looking up at me over his glasses. I simply nodded, the jet lag starting to catch up to me, completely hurtling over the two cups of airport coffee I almost drown myself with. He turned to a drawer and pulled it open slightly, filling the room with a jingling sound as he threw a key ring containing three identical keys on the counter.

"There ya are. One for you, a spare to keep by your door, and one to give to your roommate or...partner." He informed me, brows furrowing toward the end. I chuckled and took the keys from the counter.

"No boyfriends or roommates. Not for awhile. But I might have a few occasional stripper parties. Just ignore the music and noises." I assured him, resisting the urge to crack a smile that would surely break my non-chalance.

His eyebrows shut up, nearing his hairline and he cleared his throat. "Um..."

"I'm kidding, no stripper parties." I said, shaking my head and grabbing my suitcases.

"Good to know...Wait, I can help you-" He started to go around the desk, but I held my hand up.

"Don't worry, I'm totally fine. This is my workout for the doughnut in my bag." For the record, I had an entire box of doughnuts in my bag and regardless of if I finished my baggage haul across the lot and up a flight of stairs...

Flight of stairs? Oh Christ.

My shoulders slumped at the thought of the looming death traps. The man continued to pass the desk and grab one of my bags, starting to walk out of the building. I had no choice but to follow him, he had one half of _everything_ I had left.

"Wait!" I grunted, pulling the bag higher on my shoulder and jogging in order to catch up with him. "I have the keys dude!" I called to him, narrowing my eyes.

"It's unlocked right now. And my name is George." He responded, pushing into what assumed was the main building and started climbing the stairs rather gracefully for a man his age.

I huffed and began my trek up the metal grated stairs, grimacing at the noise my shoes made against them. "George, huh? Like George Washington?" I wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"Not exactly." George let out between laughs.

"Well then the only other option is Curious George, and I know your mother didn't hate you that much." I said, shrugging. We made it up the stairs and I followed him down the corridor, stopping at the last door next to him.

"Curious George wasn't around when I was born, darlin'." He chuckled and stepped aside so I could step into the place.

"Your childhood must've been awesome, then. He was really damn annoying." I grumbled, setting my bag on the floor next to the end table.

All of the lights were off in the room, but the natural light coming from the window across the room let me see the quite large living room and decent kitchen, followed by a hallway that faded into darkness. George was still laughing occasionally under his breath as I observed, nodding in agreement with the setup.

"This is really nice. Thank you so much for…accepting me." I said, turning and smiling at him. George stopped and looked me in the eyes, his smile reaching his baby blues once again and he nodded, clearing his throat lightly.

"No problem. Well, I better be off and let you get…unpacked and situated. When are the rest of your things coming?" He asked, backing away towards the door. I let out a laugh and shook my head.

"This is it. I got rid of everything else." I gestured to the bags as I explained, shrugging.

I realized then how awful and creepy that sounded. That was the kind of thing serial killers did before they moved to a new town and began their crimes again. I brought my hand around and scratched my neck, resisting the urge to smack myself while I was at it.

"I-I mean I sold all of my-I'm not a creeper okay? I promise." I muttered, bringing my hands up to somehow show him my innocence.  
George raised an eyebrow and nodded, continuing to back out. When he got through the doorway, he tipped his head and said a version of goodnight as he closed the door rather quickly.

Well, I had just screwed up that relationship. I yawned and turned back towards the hallway, beginning my adventure to the bedroom. I opened the first door on my left, which was a closet, small, windowless, and bare. The door on my right was a bathroom, decent size with a black and gold claw tub diagonally across the space, complete with a shower head extended on from the faucets, and wrap around curtain pulled back on one corner and a sink to the left hand wall.

"I think I'm in love." I groaned to myself, slowly stepping out and clicking the door shut.

The final door on the right was the bedroom. The walls were made of old cement, crumbled away slightly in a few places, a wide window that took up half the wall brought in barely enough light from the street lamps outside to be able to see where I walked. Two sets of white curtains were pulled to the sides with metal chains that-to be completely honest- scared the hell out of me. I pulled my eyes from there to the bed that sat in the middle of the right wall; white gossamer hung from the ceiling and flowed around the entire bed itself. I grabbed a side and lightly pawed it away, peering down at the white with gray calligraphy printed comforter and the huge mound of pillows situated at the top. A similar style lamp sat on a gun metal gray night stand, completing everything.

This room was perfect. Utterly. Perfect.

I pulled a few decorative pillows off and the comforter, top sheet, and two thermal blankets down midway. It must get pretty freaking cold at night. Sitting on the side, I started to pull my shoes and jeans off, throwing them across the room into a wicker hamper. My leather jacket and two shirts followed them, leaving me in my favorite black lace panty set. I stood, remembering the makeup on my face and eyelashes that had to be removed. If it didn't, I knew with my luck I would wake up tomorrow for my first day and have a zit the size of Mt. Everest somewhere on my face.

Wouldn't that be lovely, walking into a beauty company with a mound of blemish. Poster girl for the lead position for a face related occupation. I padded down the floor, turning the handle of the bathroom door and continuing to the sink. Pulling my rings and bracelets off my hands, I set them on the small metal soap dish behind the faucet. I gently pulled the false lashes from my eyelids, making sure that they were still usable for tomorrow. Turning the water on and letting it warm up, I ran out of the bathroom and to my front door, locking both the knob and dead bolt before bending down and unzipping my bags front compartment, removing my makeup remover before zipping it shut. I started back to the bathroom, but then zipped open the main area and grabbed one of my three giant sleep shirts, slipping it on quickly before finally jogging back to the bathroom. Managing to make it back without falling or getting lost, I popped the lid off of the cleanser and applied it, making sure everything was completely scrubbed off. I waited a moment before rinsing and drying my face, setting the washcloth on the metal wrack next to me and looking into the mirror, checking one final time for any missed areas. I narrowed my eyes at my reflection, the criticizing beginning. My wide almond shaped brown shaped eyes were framed with puny black lashes; my nose was spread across my face, the left side punctured with a silver ring. My lips were probably the only decent thing on my face, being as though they were proportioned fairly well, the bottom being just a touch bigger than the top, and the color being a natural dusty rose pink. I shook my head, wanting to dive for my makeup bag and reapply it all again as I walked back out, dragging myself down the hallway and crawling into the bed. I pulled the covers over myself, burrowing down into the mass of squish. I didn't know exactly what time it was, but I knew damn sure that I couldn't keep my eyes open long enough to go get my phone and check.


	3. First Day and Asshole Adonis

**Wow, thank you so much for the views and comments! They mean so much. Yay, a whole mess of characters are introduced in this chapter! One in particular I think you all have been waiting for ;) **

**Lol but please REVIEW! It makes me so happy when you do. I hope you like it. **

* * *

I could have woken up to so many things. Birds chirping, trees rustling in the breeze, even road rage or gunshots. But no, no, I had to be woken up by the sound of two people getting it on next door.

The early morning light shone through the window, somehow managing to weave its way around the blankets piled on my face, shooting streaks of flashing pain in my eyes. I groaned and pulled my pillow down further over my face, doubting it was time to get up since my phone alarm wasn't blaring through my entire loft. I had just started to go back to sleep when a loud grunt and sigh sounded through my room. I jerked my head up suddenly, listening for the location of the noises. A peal of giggles echoed from the wall behind me, making my jaw go slack and my eyes to narrow. I threw my blankets off, extremely pissed off that I was listening to this, and I wasn't even the one making or causing them! A dull bang suddenly rang out, shaking the sides of my bed.

"Are you serious?" I squealed at the ceiling, throwing my hands up wildly. In response, two loud cries about 1 minute apart from each other called out, hopefully signaling they were finished.

I shuddered at the thought, laying back down but not bothering to put the blankets back around me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Of course, my alarm decided that, that would a perfect time to begin to calling out from the living room.

My eyes snapped open, my brows already knitted together and my throat closing around a scream of anger. I slowly sat up again, sucking in a breath through my nose and holding it as I stood. My fingers found they're way to my temples, rubbing them in slow circles as I made it around my bed and out of the bedroom, heading for my suitcases. When I was sure that even if they did return to they're...activities, I would be out of earshot, I opened my eyes and lugged the one by the door into the living room, grabbing the second one that sat on the metal coffee table. A door shutting outside caught my attention and before I could process what I was doing, my face was already pressed against the cold glass of the front window, peering down the corridor.

It was them. The damn horn-dog couple in the flesh.

The woman, a brunette wearing a green army style jacket and jeans with a pair of black converse, kept bumping into the side of a spiky haired blonde man, who wore a regular white long sleeve shirt and jeans. I already hated them. Not just for waking me up with their amorous activities- albeit very rude- but because they looked so…happy. Totally content and comfortable with each other.

My phone's growing volume tore me from my gawking as I turned back and stuffed my hand into the side pocket, pulling the hunk of metal out and sliding the alarm signal down, dismissing it. My eyes flicked down the hall at the bathroom, knowing I had to take a shower and make myself decent, even though it was so far away. I grunted and began my way to the bathroom, wishing I could have woken up without sex noises greeting me, or better yet a man I had made those noises with.

I grimaced at the dull ache still throbbing through my ankles, caused by a mixture of walking now and those surely hell-sent heels I walked in yesterday. I brought my black leather bag higher up on my shoulder, looking over at the address printed across the side of the cement building, making sure Google was correct on their instructions. Sure enough, the black letters "Brandon Beauty" were scrawled extravagantly across the sign next to the door. I gulped, already intimidated as I stepped in, my makeup kit rattling as I did so, gazing in awe at the cleanliness and wealth gleaming from the inside. The walls were white with black and silver accents all around, the 20 or so giant stations matching perfectly, the metal practically sparkling from the lights hanging from the ceiling.

"Hi, are you our newbie?" Someone in front of me spoke, pulling me from my staring. This seemed to be my normal routine as of late, staring. I blinked and looked up slightly, noticing first the striking white of the girls hair, flowing down in waves to her lower black, slowly deepening to a dark blue at the tips. Her greenish blue eyes wide and curious, her full smiling lips bathed in a deep red lipstick.

"Uh, Yeah. My names Henna." I said, sticking my hand out as I introduced myself.

"Great to finally meet you, Alice has been raving about your techniques she saw at the Fashion Spotlight in Manhattan. I'm Aspen, I'm one of the head hair stylists here. I'll show you to your station!" She grabbed my free hand and began dragging me further into the salon, abruptly stopping at one of the corners.

"This will be where you work your magic! If you need any help with anything, find me or Brinley, who is right over...there." She turned over her shoulder slightly and pointed the girl at the front desk before turning back around, hands clasped together in front of her chest and a wide smile on her face. I nodded and smiled back lightly, setting my case and purse on the counter and removing the clasps.

"Thanks." I replied shyly, craning my neck to the side at the door opening, my jaw almost hitting the spotless floor.

A coffee colored Adonis, at least six foot six, with silky black locks hitting just below his chin stalked in, his black work boots thunking dully on the floor. His muscles tensing perfectly under his tight black T-shirt, balancing perfectly with his dark wash surely custom tailored jeans that hung just so on his hips. The urge to run over and start...kissing wouldn't even be the right word for what I wanted to do to him. I licked my lips, quickly averting my eyes and drawing my attention to Aspen as leaned forward on the desk, talking to the receptionist.

"Shit, I forgot Jacob was coming in today. I'm booked solid." Aspen muttered under her breath, biting her lip in frustration.

"So that's his name?" I asked, smiling darkly as the array of fantasies ran through my admittedly dirty mind.

Aspen scoffed, raising her eyebrows. "He sucked you in too, huh? Yeah, he's pretty sexy. He comes in about once a month for a clean up. Do you have any experience with hair?" She asked.

I shook my head yes, I had. My degree required a few classes of cutting and styling, which I had managed to pass rather well.

"Great-Jacob! Over here babe!" She called, waving him over. He jerked his head up, his gleaming smile immediately falling from his lips, a serious and emotionless expression replacing it. He made it to us in less than five strides, even though the same distance took me much longer. Standing in front of me, Jacob was a giant. I felt like a five year old looking up at the cookies on top of the fridge, cursing their short stature. I smiled at him, hoping he would return it, which was only polite.

If anything, that made his expression turn even colder.

"Jacob Black, this is Henna DeFelice. Henna is our new makeup artist from New York, but she does have experience in hair. Alice has totally guaranteed her work." Aspen told him. Jacob nodded and furrowed his brow.

"Nice to meet you, but what does this have to do with my appointment?" He asked, his voice a deep rumble that made my knees shake.

"Henna will be doing your hair today, I am booked solid. I forgot about your appointment, since you book them so soon. The night's receptionist must've put it on a note pad and misplaced it. I'm so sorry. But I know you will get great service from her. I've seen pictures of what Miss. Shorty can do." She looked down at me for a moment, winking assuredly.

Jacob looked a little hesitant but nodded once again, and looked to me. "So, where do I sit?" My eyes widened and I could feel sweat pricking behind my ears as I gestured to the chest behind me.

"R-right here." I stuttered, moving to the side so he could get to it. I leaned toward Aspen, looking up at her, my expression similar to 'if you don't come down here and answer my question, I'm going to run out of here like a bat of hell and you will never see me again'. She quickly bent down and smiled calmly at me. Smart girl.

"Unless you wanted me to do his makeup or try and cut his hair with eyebrow scissors, I was wondering if you had any spare scissors and a razor." I whispered, watching Jacob in the mirror fiddling with his sleek black smart phone before setting it on the counter next to my bag.

Aspen laughed and turned, taking a few steps to the station about three away from mine and grabbing a gray pouch from the counter and handing them to me.

"These are my spares. Consider them a welcome-to-the-salon gift. Have fun." She waggled her eyebrows at me before dancing away to get her next client from the waiting area. I took a deep breath and walked over to Jacob, setting the pouch on the counter before standing behind him and looking into the mirror at his reflection.

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked, smiling warmly at him. His stony expression didn't change as he sat up straighter and looked at me in the mirror.

"Shave it off. All off." He grumbled, eyes going back down to his hands. I grimaced and grabbed a lock of his hair, shaking my head.

"No. I can't do that." I refused, knowing all too well that this hair needed to be shown off, not shaved off.

"Why the hell not?" He growled, jerking his head up and glaring at me.

"Because, that won't look good." I explained, putting my hands on my hips and staring back at him.

"I don't care about looking good, alright? I'm not trying to impress anyone. This hair is a pain in the ass. The less, the better." He hissed through his teeth.

"Well, my clients are going to look good, that is my promise to them, and no exceptions to that."

"I'm not your client, I'm a person who just got stuck with a city chick because his normal stylist forgot about him. I'm used to being to forgotten, that's fine. But I refuse to let some stranger cut my hair the way they see fit. This is my hair, not yours." He snapped, the chair shaking slightly.

"Listen up, royal pain in my ass. I'll do your hair the way I see fit, and if Aspen doesn't like it either-because we both know that even if it IS good, you will say you hate it-then I'll cut it all off." I winced at the last sentence, but quickly straightened my face back again. "We got a deal?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

He jeered, smiling smugly. "Fine, we do."

I nodded and grinned, pulling the black cape from the side of the station and throwing it over his body and around his neck. I then grabbed the pouch and untied it, pulling the shiny scissors from it and turning him around to face me.

"You'll thank me later." I winked at him before getting to work.

* * *

**So, yeah! If you liked it, please review and tell me! Talk to ya'll soon! **


	4. Sex God Haircut and Hundred Dollar Bill!

**Hey guys! So sorry for the length of time. My life has been complicated and alot has been changing, making my schedule alot busier than it was when I started this. This chapter is longer than the previous ones, but I needed to make it that so I could make a next chapter with a decent subject and length. DO NOT FEAR! Lol. Also, I don't want to seem pushy or anything, but could you please review after reading? The thought of waiting for *Insert number of reviews* before posting the next chapter has crossed my mind. I don't want to, but I am dying. **

* * *

Thirty five minutes and a dab of hair gel later, a large puddle of my drool had surely collected around my station at the god I had just carved from Jacob's hair. This wasn't just a hair cut, I had done those before. This was like frosting on a perfect sex cake. I stepped back and observed it once more, grabbing a spiked up piece and moving it just a touch. All the while, Jacob sat completely motionless, pouting like a stubborn toddler and ignoring me. I grimaced, wishing he would at least smirk cockily to finish the entire picture in my mind.

"Aspen, I'm done. Come and see what you think." I called softly, turning on my heel to face her. She turned as well, her indigo ends flicking over her shoulder as she did.

"Jake! You look...damn!" She exclaimed, chuckling as she skipped over, turning her head to the side to get a better view.

"Nice work Henna. Are you sure you don't want to hop into the hair boat? It's not too late." She whispered, grinning widely at me.

I smiled back and shook my head. "No, makeup is more my calling right now. But you never know." I responded, looking back at Jacob.

He had managed to turn himself around to look at his reflection, grunting frustratedly. "Aspen." He grumbled, looking up at her.

"Jacob." She poked back, narrowing her eyes.

"Does it look good?" He asked sheepishly, a dusting of red under his russet skin.

"Jacob, honey, it looks better than good. I'm so happy you didn't get it buzzed again." She reassured, nodding quickly.

He sighed and scrunched his face up, looking back at me. "I guess I'll keep it for awhile and see what I think. I'm not one to break promises." He stood up, catching the black cape as it fell and set it on the counter, grabbing his phone. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a fifty, stretching his hand toward me. I was stunned, never having a fifty just handed to me so easily.

I felt like a stripper at her first show.

I snapped back when he grumbled under his breath, flicking his hand at me.

"For the cut...Take it." He urged, looking over at Aspen. "Is she alright?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"I think so...Henna?" She waved her hand in my face. My eyes flicked to her and I smiled, causing her to jump and squeak. I looked back to Jacob and took the money, my hand accidentally brushing against his.

Jacob and I both gasped as our nerves shot to life, our hands instantly recoiling, and the money now gripped firmly in my fisted hand. His eyes widened and his mouth agape a moment, before snapping it shut.

"Thank you, have a good one." He said quietly, nodding once as he brushed past me and out the door, faster than any person I'd seen.

"Whoa...You've really done something to him." Aspen sounded from behind me as I watched the door swing shut.

"What do you mean?" I asked, going over and picking up the silver broom, beginning to sweep the black locks into Aspen's growing pile of hair on the floor.

"I've never seen Jacob act like that."

I scoffed and continued to sweep my station clean. "What? Like a royal pain in the ass?"

Aspen coughed out a laugh, her heels clicking away from me. "He's just stubborn. I wouldn't blame him; he's been through a lot. Especially with his dad dying a few months ago." Her voice took on a sad tone.

"I didn't know that!" I exclaimed, frowning.

Aspen raised a brow. "He isn't very open about stuff like that. I finally forced it out of him last time he came here. That was about two weeks after it had happened. Billy was a great man, really genuine." She shook her head, a matching frown pulling down her lips.

Great, now I felt like an asshole. He's still grieving, and I had to go and act like some PMS-ing, bratty bitch, and then make him all uncomfortable. Smooth, Henna. Really, this might be your personal best. I cringed and set the broom down, leaning against the counter. Aspen sighed walked forward, sticking a Post-It note on my forehead with a light giggle. I pulled it off, chuckling.

"Your first actual makeup appointment is in 15 minutes. My shift is over, and my man just pulled up." She stated, jutting her thumb over her shoulder at the windows. A black sports car slid smoothly into its place. A tallish man slid out, running a hand through his short dark brown hair, sunglasses in place.

"Mine." She whispered in my ear smiling at the man as he walked towards her, arms outstretched already. She practically sprinted over there, jumping at the last second into them.

"Hey." He said simply, nuzzling into her neck. She pulled back, pecking him on the nose.

"Hey yourself sexy. Come on, I want you to meet my newest little thing to corrupt." She said, slithering off of him and grabbing his hand, dragging him forward.

"Henna, this is-Damn it Zero, what did I tell you about those stupid sunglasses? Take them off…" She wrenched them off of the bridge of his nose before turning back to me. He had lovely brown eyes framed nicely by a set of thick eyelashes. His nose took up most of his face, though, quite wide and flat, but still not ugly in any sense of the word. He was cute.

But Jacob was cuter.

"Now, where were we? Oh! Henna, this is Zero, my boyfriend. Zero, this is my new best friend Henna. She just moved here from New York."

He smiled, his full lips stretching out over a set of white teeth. "Nice to meet you. I should catch a glimpse of you before Aspen gets started. I may not recognize you when she's done." He laughed, Aspen blushing but still remaining to keep a smile. I laughed along with him, winking at Aspen to show that I knew he was joking.

"Great to meet you too. You guys have a good night." I nodded at him, getting a smirk and nod in return.

"That we will." He growled, turning towards her with eyes half lidded. Aspen rolled hers in return, pulling them to the door.

"Your schedule and information are at the desk, ask the receptionist for it when you leave! Goodnight!" She called as she left, a frantic giggle pealing out of her at the end.

I shook my head and looked at the clock, seeing I had about 5 minutes until my client came in. Chewing on the inside of my cheek, I peered down at my fist which held the fifty dollar bill from Jacob. Narrowing my eyes in concentration, I worked at pulling one finger at a time open until my palm was totally exposed to the chilly salon. Pushing it into the side pocket of my jeans, I was determined to forget about it, no matter how badly I wanted to savor it. After going and setting up my supplies and getting a quick cup of coffee, my first client came in.

And gorgeous was an insult to this woman.

Her platinum blonde hair wrapped in a bedazzled hair tie, a few pieces framing her pale face and strangely...golden eyes? What an odd color, I thought. Her body was a perfect hourglass, everything accentuated with her gray colored pants and a white top, gray colored heels strutting toward me. I met her halfway, an awed smile responding to her polite close-mouthed one.

"Hi, I'm Henna. Are you here for a makeup appointment?" I asked, pointing over to my now OCD equivalent organized station. She nodded, sticking her hand out.

What was with people and handshaking? No knuckle bumps, or cheery hugs. But then again, that was New York. You never knew what you got there, so this was probably the 'norm'.

"Yes, I am. I'm Rosalie." She replied, her voice like bells. I grabbed her hand and we shook very lightly, her hands like ice.

"Right this way then." I said cheerily, gesturing to my chair. As she walked past me, I rubbed my hands together in order to get some heat back into my hand since she pretty much froze it off.

I sighed.

_Jacob could warm me up, I'm sure. _

Stop it, stop. I flicked my wrist rather hard and went to the counter, pulling out a sheet for my products that I used.

"What occasion is this for?" I asked, beginning to open my array of concealers and eyeshadows.

"Oh, just a night on the town. Nothing particularly fancy." She laughed, wind chimes echoing to my ears.

"Very cool, so something natural, but with a darker kick? How about any glitter?"

"No! No glitter. I prefer matte." She rushed out, eyes widening. I pulled back at the panic in her voice.

"Alright! No glitter, that is perfectly fine with me." I grinned at her, closing my shimmer palettes and moving them back into their spaces.

"Sorry, it's just it clashes too much, and it is _such _a mess to remove after." She explained, her voice going back to normal.

"I understand, no worries! Let's get started!" I started in on her, furious at how damn perfect her skin was.

I had managed to achieve her 'perfect' look, or so she said, and that whenever she had an event, I was to be available. I accepted graciously, excited that only about two hours into my shift I had already gotten a long-time client. She pulled out her wallet from her bag, asking what my rate was, and when I told her I wasn't quite sure, she handed me a one hundred dollar bill.

I almost had a heart attack, and died, and then came back from the dead and had another heart attack. That was how shocked I was.

What a good stripper I was.

"T-thank you! Oh my god, this is too much. Really." I tried handing it back to her, but she pulled her hands up in surrender.

"No, you deserve that. I haven't gotten a makeup job like this in quite some time." She winked at me, clearly her words meaning something different to her than to me.

"Ok, but still, Rosalie, this is too much." I kept my hand out in front of her, to which she pushed to my chest lightly.

"Call me Rose, and if you really have a problem with it, you can use it to pay for our cover charge at the club I'm going to tonight. Would that make you feel better?" She grinned darkly, her vampy red lips twisting up.

I nodded frantically, anything to pay her back if she wouldn't take it back willingly. "Fine! I will pay for you three times if I have to."

She laughed, shaking her head before handing me a small business card. "This is the address. It's in Port Angeles, just opened. I'll see you there around ten, is that alright?"

"I'll see you there." I promised, still nodding.

"Alright, bobble head." She said amusedly, rolling her eyes and walking out, turning as she walked out the door to wave at me.

* * *

**And yeah! Again, sorry for the length. I am the only one awake right now, haha. Bobbing my head to Nicki Minaj (With my headphones on, o'course). Love ya'll, and see ya at the next chapter!**


	5. Lunar and a StareDown

**Alright, here is the fifth chapter. Disclaimer: You know the drill, all I own is my characters and this fanfiction storyline. My explanation for being a horrible writer is at the end. I'm so sorry. **

**Please review, if you would like. **

* * *

After about five more clients and one extra quick fringe trim on a seven year old, I had successfully finished my first day at Brandon Beauty. It wasn't necessarily a big accomplishment, but it was pretty far up there in my mind. I don't want to sound like I'm arrogant or self centered, but I was sort of… proud of myself for getting as far as I had gotten. On my own, since my mother had never really cared for my career choice. She wanted me to be like her, a pharmacist. Because that was _exactly _what I wanted to do all day.

Shell out pills to old people and cough syrup to screaming sick children.

I scoffed as I snapped the closures on my box, pulling up the handle and sticking my hand through it. I looked once more at my station, making sure that everything was put where it belonged and I hadn't forgotten anything of mine. The little card in the corner of my mirror caught my eye, and I reached up on my toes to pluck it out. I remembered instantly what it was, and flipped my head around to view the hands of the clock.

_8:47_. Dammit.

I wrenched my jacket from the back of the mirror and then scampering to the reception desk, I grabbed my small stack of papers swiftly and elbowed open the door. I managed to get through without dropping anything and made my way towards to the curb, waving my arm for a moment to signal a taxi, before bringing it down and smacking my forehead.

"Dumbass, there aren't just free roaming taxi's around Forks." I mumbled into my palm. I let out a gust of air and began to walk, trying to remember which way it was from here. The sun had already lowered down beneath us, making the entire scenery change since I saw it this morning. I squinted at the different street signs, quickly losing hope as I saw that most of the street names had been faded or scratched away. The sound of a single horn beep spun me around, a shiny yellow sports car veering to the curb gracefully.

"Hey!" A tinkling voice sounded from the rolled down window. My eyes widened in anxiety as I walked hesitantly to the passenger side, ducking my head down to look inside the dark cabin.

"You're Henna, right?" A woman-more like young adult, she looked fifteen for god's sake-bubbled out. Her hair looked like someone had stuck her normal bob into a pot of ink and let it dry upside down. Pieces stuck out in a gorgeous array, framing her face perfectly. Her gold eyes reminded me of Rosalie's, and I immediately knew they had to be related somehow.

_Have you realized how small this town is? Every damn person is related "Somehow"._

She squealed, her tiny hands twisting the steering wheel excitedly. "I'm Alice, the owner. I'm so excited to meet you! I'm so sorry I wasn't there to see you this morning, I had some…business to attend to," She scrunched up her fairy-like nose at the last part, but straightened it lightening fast. "But anyway, I swung by the salon to grab a few things just now before going out with my sisters. You need a ride?" She asked, smiling politely

I eyed her for a moment, deciding if it was truly a good idea. My mind of course was telling me to scream "Rape!" and run, but she did seem pretty legit. Plus, I really had nothing to lose. I finally nodded curtly, smiling nervously as she hit the unlock button beside her, allowing me to open the door as gently as possible, since this car probably cost more than my apartment here, the old one in New York, my mom's house, and probably her childhood home combined. I set my box and papers down at my feet and slid in, buckling the seatbelt just in time for her to rev the engine and then turn sharply around, gunning it down the empty street. I couldn't help but let out a shocked noise, grasping the emergency handle rather tightly. Alice turned to look at me a moment before returning her eyes to the road, not slowing a bit.

"You know, you should get used to this. Everyone drives fast around here." She promised, lowering her hand slightly to the radio and hitting the power button, some type of indie song buzzing through the speakers.

"That's…great." I muttered, looking out the window at the zooming greenery.

"It gets you where you need to go," Alice shrugged, digging into the road as she turned down a now familiar street.

I nodded "I'm not used to speed, because I was never given the chance. Too crowded all the time." I responded, tapping my hand to the beat.

"You'll get your chance, trust me." She said smugly, like she just knew.

I scoffed and half smiled, thinking about the fifty still jammed into my pocket, this conversation somehow reminding me of Jacob.

"Any plans to celebrate your first day?" Alice chirped, hitting a button on the radio and changing the song.

"I was planning on going out with one of my clients tonight to a club. Just check out the 'nightlife' I guess." I cringed at how corny I sounded, thinking of a way I could just cancel and spend the night in my old sweats and the company of some hot buttered popcorn.

_Or a hot buttered Jac-_

STOP! I slapped the black hair tie around my wrist, a small_ thwack_ sounding inside the car.

Alice giggled. "That sounds fun. I was planning on going out as well. There is this new place opening. Called…God, I can't remember, Bella has the name; I just know where it is." Wonderful, she was going to the same place I was. Nothing like your new boss seeing you wasted at a club to say "You made a great choice!"

She was sort of rambling to herself at that point, talking about something to do with Christmas, a GPS and some Bella chick. A few moments later, she pulled up in front of my apartment building, hitting the unlock button once more before fully turning to look at me, a wide girly smile attacking my eyes. She was absolutely gorgeous, and I was jealous as hell.

"Thank you for the ride, you didn't have to." I thanked her shyly, shuffling my papers together before opening the door so they wouldn't go flying everywhere. Alice shook her head, shrugging.

"It's no problem. I don't like driving alone anyway. I'm excited to have you here; you're going to be a great addition to our team." She said, sounding like a coach talking to a newly drafted player.

I stepped out into the chilly air, grabbing my rather noisy box and pulling it out. "Maybe I'll see you tonight. I believe we're going to the same place." I responded, not wanting to start the No-thank-you-more,-no-thank-YOU circle of death.

She clapped her hands together. "Wonderful! I'll drive you there if that's alright."

"Are you sure?" I asked, eyeing her carefully. She winked and nodded, gesturing for me to go and get ready.

I shut the door and turned, running into the building and up the stairs, trying not to wake all of the residents. I unlocked my door, pushing it open and sliding through, setting my collection of paperwork on my end table to sort through later. I kicked off my shoes, toeing them over to the side so I couldn't even possibly trip on them and almost running to my bedroom. I dashed for my suitcases, pulling out the most club-like thing I had, which in this case happened to be a pair of high-waisted black studded shorts, a cropped Cry-Baby black and white T-shirt with the sleeves cut out to the middle of my stomach, and a black lacy bra underneath. Paired with a simple pair of black leather pumps and a skinny silver chain and black studded clutch, I threw it on quickly before rushing to the bathroom and adding a few more dark accents on my eyes and lips. After making sure everything was fitting and decent looking, I grabbed my cell phone and the hundred dollar bill and my tube of lipstick, placing them in their respective places in my clutch. I didn't worry about the card, figuring that Alice would probably already have the address with her. My heels clanged down the metal steps, and I nearly skid my face off on the cement door in my hurry to get to Alice's purring Porsche out front. She looked up as I pulled open the door, smiling devilishly and nodding.

"You were pretty damn quick. I love you already." She screeched out of the parking lot, driving back onto the main road that passed through Forks, and a few moments later we were already out of city limits, a sign saying that we had fifty two miles until we arrived in Port Angeles.

~~xx~~xx~~

How did I get myself into such a mess? The mess being me, surrounded by three of the most stunning women entering that club. There was of course Alice, who had driven me there, and then Rosalie who quickly remembered me, somehow getting the bouncer to let me join at the front of the line with them. Then there was Bella. Her bouncy chestnut curls hung to her mid back, contrasting beautifully with the same paper white complexion all of the Cullen women seemed to possess. Her eyes were the same bright gold, but with a slightly darker tint to them.

"Well don't you look fabulous tonight?" Rosalie purred, smiling lightly. Bella nodded silently next to her, giving me a full body once-over, teeth gripping onto her bottom lip for dear life. Alice giggled, explaining some story on how she had seen the same exact shorts for two hundred dollars, but I had told her how to make them for twenty five. I dug my heel into a crack in the sidewalk as I waited, looking up at the elegant and bold sign that read '**Lunar'**. The music pulsed through the walls, making my chest thud with it. I turned back and watched as the last group in front of us hurried in, giggles erupting from the group. Rosalie stepped in front of me, a seductive smile already spread across her face.

"Hi, Cullen-Hale." She purred, pointing to the clipboard in the giant bouncer's hand. He blanched, jaw nearly scraping onto the concrete before scrambling for his clipboard, flicking through the pages frantically.

"Oh, um, right. Have a nice night." He stuttered, unlatching the chain from the rail and gesturing us to enter. I followed behind Rosalie, stepping into the dark and yet light room. Red strobe lights beamed from different places, a clearly remixed pop song blasting even louder than the rowdy crowd. My heels clicked across the weird projected picture floor, bodies pressing against us in waves. I felt Alice's icy hand wrap around my waist, guiding me along with the group.

Women strutted around in skin tight dresses, offering various types of shots with seductive grins. Every time their eyes would catch mine, I would shake my head, determined to give Alice my best first impression. The song changed, turning to a low bass loudening thump.

_I wanna get ya by yourself_

_Yeah, have you to myself_

_I don't need nobody else_

_Don't want nobody else_

A booming "Ooh!" and kissy noises filled my right ear, but I ignored it, figuring it was some of group being assholes.

"Yeah, Jake! I bet that's what you wanna do with that Hannah chick." A deep voice called out, slurring just a touch. What sounded like a growl followed, which finally made my head turn.

"Her name is Henna, smartass, and not all guys want to get in a girls pants in some club, only you Embry." He hissed, and I nearly crapped myself right there, the voice clickingin my memory as I searched for him still.

The sex god himself. I finally found him, leaned up against one of the cement pillars. His arms were crossed over his chest, one foot swung over the other casually. His friend, Embry I assumed, was standing next to him, dancing with some random drunk blonde.

Suddenly, his head turned to us, nostrils flaring and eyes practically throwing flaming arrows. I followed his gaze to Bella, then slowly running down the line. Finally, his eyes met mine, which sent his right foot back over, his body straightening up and then tensing as he began to walk towards us. Within four strides, he was in front of us, chin held high and a glare darkening all of his features.

"Bella." He stated, eyes narrowing and hands clenching into fists, his nose wrinkling in disgust.

* * *

**WOAH! Ok, that time gap was RIDICULOUS! I am so sorry you guys. First, one of my friends was messing with my phone while I had the chapter written up more than halfway (Seriously, I had MAYBE 2 paragraphs left) and it got deleted somehow. I seriously almost cried. So then, I started to write it, but then school started, and shit started happening with my family and I haven't been able to finish it. **

**Again, I apologize for this long wait and I will DEFINITELY have another chapter up ahelluvalot sooner than this one. Thank you so much for favoriting and following and reviewing, it means alot that anyone is reading this. **

**If you review, I review a piece of work for you! And if you follow me, I'll follow back! :) See ya'll later!**


	6. Internal Monologue and A Chocolatini

**Well, well, well, look who actually made a chapter sooner than last time? Well, slightly sooner, anyway. But I'm getting better, I promise!**

**Thanks for favoriting, following, and o'course, REVIEWING! **

**Now, this relationship might be a little new, but I'm ALREADY IN LOVE WITH ALL OF YOU! Seriously! More below (Please review if you enjoyed!)**

**Disclaimer: Yada yada yada, you get the idea. I own Henna and my plot. No touchie!**

* * *

"Jacob, it's nice to see you. It's been awhile." Bella returned, smiling serenely.

How the hell did _these_ two know each other?

"Yeah, it has…" He trailed off looking back at me, half of his mouth curling up in a smile.

"Henna." He rumbled, catching me by surprise when it wasn't an icy snap.

"Hey, Jacob." I mumbled, holding back the urge to squeal.

"I wanted to thank you for my hair-cut; it is actually a lot better than what I usually get. I think I'm going to keep this for awhile" He sauntered down to me, Alice, Rosalie's, and Bella's eyes following him.

"T-that's great, I'm glad you figured that out finally, and you better." I laughed nervously. He finally grinned, showing honestly the whitest teeth I had ever seen.

"Wait, Henna cut your hair?" Alice chimed; Jacob's face quickly setting again. I grimaced; not very happy with Alice for taking away his smile _just_ when I had been able to actually register it was there.

"Yes, she did. Is that a problem?" He snapped, flicking his eyes to her.

She sniffed and shook her head. "Not at all, I was just taken by surprise."

I shrugged, "Well, Aspen was double booked, so she asked me if I could…and…I just did that." I gestured to his still stuck up hair, terrified of what she'd say.

_What if she said that that wasn't in my job description? What if she said I shouldn't have done it? Maybe she would at least wait until we got back to my place before she fires me? I shouldn't have given up my apartment so soon. And all of my shit, that was a stupid idea as well. _

My palms began to sweat, and I ran them down the front of my shorts, playing it like I was straightening them down as my eyes looked to Alice, waiting for her verdict.

"It looks great." She stated simply, and I nearly passed out in relief. I managed to keep myself contained, nodding proudly at her.

"Well, since that has been taken care of, who would like a drink?" Rosalie spoke, earning a scoff from Jacob.

"You're honestly going to drink something here?" He turned, cocking his head to the side. Rosalie narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yes, dumbass, I'm going to. Is that a problem?" She mimicked him-horribly, I might add- grabbing a plate of shots from a woman, handing her a hundred dollar bill in return.

What the fuck? When was just throwing Benjamin's at people just casual? I mean, besides when overpaid rappers did it? Then again, that was still a little stupid and unrealistic.

"Didn't think anything here would fit your fancy." He sneered, watching as the shots were passed down, one finally making its way to me. I shook my head, handing it back.

"No thanks, I don't like the taste." I admitted, wrinkling my nose. This seemed to have caught Jacob's attention again.

"You don't like the taste of alcohol?" He asked, truly curious for some reason.

"Um…no, not particularly." I answered, looking over at Jacob's clearly hammered friend and then back to him.

"Well, then I know a drink you'll love. My treat?" He warmed up again, gesturing towards the bar. My brain split in half right there, battling with hormones and reality.

_Go with him, you want this!_

_No, what if he is some date-rapist?_

_Ugh, come on, he doesn't need to drug you to get you in bed. _

_Hey, are you saying I'm easy?_

_Oh please Henna; you're not the whitest underwear in the drawer. _

_Watch it. _

_I'm just saying that deep down in that stupid realistic soul of yours, you know he isn't going to do anything bad. _

_I swear to god, I'm blaming you if something goes wrong. _

_Ha! You'll still be blaming yourself, go right ahead. _

I grimaced, refocusing on Jacob, who was still waiting for my response.

"Sure, what the hell," I stepped forward, Jacob's face lighting up, a blush able to be seen already. "I'll be back." I called to the girls over my shoulder, having to nearly jog in order to keep up with him and his Bigfoot legs as he had already began to walk.

We got to the bar, and he quickly called the bartender over. "Can I get a chocolatini and a whiskey on the rocks? Thanks." He turned back to me, sliding onto the seat behind him.

"Which one for which?" I said, extremely amused.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." He mumbled, gazing down at me.

I felt my cheeks flame even more. "I try."

"Well, nice one. So…you're new, huh? New York, wow." He asked, trying to start small talk.

"Yeah, I needed to get away. Figure some stuff out, I guess." I shrugged, crossing my arms over my chest. He looked me over, eyes sparkling wildly.

"I've done that before. Just…gotten away from it all for awhile. Sometimes you really need it." He nodded understandingly.

"Well, and it wasn't because something was happening, I mean, that was exactly the problem. _Nothing _was happening in my life. I just finished school three months ago, that was my only job for the longest time. That ended, and well…there wasn't anything holding me back there anymore. Alice offered me the position, and I figured it was fate or some clichéd form of life, and threw caution to the wind."Our drinks appeared next to Jacob and he turned, grabbing them both with his huge hands.

_Must make some girl very-_

I interrupted my internal scenario strip, reaching for my drink in his outstretched hand. "Thank you." I smiled at him, tipping my head towards him. Our hands met, and that freaky electric shock shot up my arm, making me gasp and nearly drop my drink.

"Holy shit-I mean, whoa, are you wearing some type of prank buzzer?" I turned my head, looking at his palm. He turned it face up, shaking his head as he chuckled nervously.

"No…probably just from all of the people and electricity in the place." He lied smoothly, causing me to scoff.

"Yeah, maybe. Cheers." I held my martini glass up towards him, to which he lifted his tumbler and touched it to mine, the coffee colored slush inside nearly matching his skin.

"Cheers, to a great night." He added, winking before bringing the lip of the glass to his mouth, tipping it slightly.

Dear god, that's hotter than…Ugh.

My eye began to twitch as I took a sip of my drink, feeling the cold hit my tongue, along with…was this a chocolate shake in a martini glass? Was he fucking with me? I swallowed, eyes widening as I felt the alcohol hit at the very bottom of my throat.

Nope, this wasn't Nesquik. But I liked it. This certainly was going to be a great night.

* * *

**See? Sooner than last time! ((Still haven't forgiven myself for that. We're currently still in couples therapy, don't ask, LOL) Thank you guys so so so much for reading this! And liking it. Amazeballs, for shiz. Ya know, I was thinking of putting up the playlist I listen to while writing these chapters. Mind you, some of them are random as shit, but they help get the job done. So...yeah. Again, hoped you liked it, I'm going to go eat some more Sun Chips and Coca-Cola. **

**SEE YA! Lovesies. **


	7. Getting Drunk and a Red Car

**Wooo! Another chapter! Late...again. Ugh, stupid worthless explanation/excuse below.**

**Disclaimer: Really? it's 1:17 in the damn morning. You all know this. Henna and story-line = MINE.**

**Song: "Looks Like Sex" By Mike Posner ((Full playlist coming soon!))**

* * *

I slammed my glass on the bar, throwing my head back with laughter as Jacob's friend Embry attempted to do 'the dougie', swinging his fists around by his face and swiveling side to side with the DJ's mixed version of a popular dance song.

I was...moderately...intoxicated, I'll admit that. But so was Jacob. Not as bad as Embry or I, but he was definitely inebriated. His russet cheeks flushed pink and his smile bright against his slightly chapped lips. His laugh drowns out mine completely, mimicking his friend's jerky movements.

"S-stop!" I let out between gasps, laughing wildly still. He turned back towards me, eyebrow raised, still chuckling here and there.

"You don't like my dancing?" He asked, leaning closer to me. I narrowed my eyes, snorting as I subconsciously leaned in as well.

"Frankly, it makes you look like an asshole. Problem?" Jacob let out another laugh, grabbing his glass and downing the last of the liquid before placing it back on the counter, licking his lips.

It was one of those 'excuse-me-while-I-go-change-my-underwear-because-that-was-so-damn-sexy' moments. I didn't understand why that was so attractive to me now when before I thought it was...sort of annoying.

"Not at all. Come on, I know this mix he's playing." Jacob grabbed my hand gently, and those stupid shivers danced along my spine, making it hard to stand.

Well, along with the five chocolatini's I had had in the course of an hour and forty five minutes.

He pulled me onto the dance-floor, running his hands down to my waist before grasping my sides.

I giggled at the ticklish feeling it gave me, smiling up at him. My measly 5'2" almost child-like compared to him, even now being 5'5" in these heels.

"How tall are you?" I blurted out, cocking my head to the side. His eyes were closed, and a content smile turned the corners of his lips up. At the sound of my question, he popped one eye open and peered down at me.

"I'm 6'7". But it doesn't really matter lying down." He grinned, both eyes now open and sparkling.

I nearly pushed him down to floor right there. Just to see if his statement was correct.

_**Forget them other boy's baby, **_

_**Forget them other guys,**_

_**Yeah I see your nose ring,**_

_**Might as well be a bulls-eye.**_

I jeered at the song, shaking my head at the irony of the lyrics.

"Hmm...Now how does that seem familiar?" Jacob whispered, suddenly extremely close to my face now.

Whoa, invasion of personal space much? I could see the almost black and cinnamon gold flecks in his dark brown eyes, and I gulped.

"I-I...Um..." I stuttered out, utterly unable to form words. Someone had actually managed to render me speechless.

That was a first.

He smirked. "You alright?" Jacob knew _damn well _I was fine, the little-well, not little anyway-jerk.

"Uh…Yeah, I'm fine. J-just taken by surprise. It's the alcohol."

_It's the alcohol, good line. Insert head smack here._

He grimaced, causing me to panic slightly, running back through all that I had said, then relaxed as I saw Alice to my right, now knowing what had happened.

"Henna! Oh my gosh I've been looking for you! The girls and I have decided to call it a night. Would you like me to take you home?"

I was just about to answer, but Jacob's hands tightened around me, getting a squeak in response.

"I was planning on taking her home." He growled, turning and looking at the little fairy woman.

What did I-This isn't fucking Cinderella, okay? And you better not lose one of these shoes, they are awesome.

I bobbed a yes to myself and Alice as well, a little terrified of what Jacob might do if I ripped myself away from him. She looked taken-aback, but quickly recovered and nodded, clasping her hands together.

"Well, then have a great night you two. I'll see you tomorrow Henna." She sang, coming over and pecking me on the cheek before disappearing in the crowd.

Jacob, now completely sober, let out a slow rumbling growl, hands relaxing slightly on my sides. He looked back down at me, eyes still guarded. "How about I take you home, if you want anyway." He mumbled, looking a little sad.

I grinned, bringing my hand up and running my thumb along his jaw. "Aw, don't be so sad, this could just be the beginning of our night." I offered, winking up at him.

_I don't even KNOW you anymore. Might as well burn every piece of white you own. You barely know this guy! Again with the sketchy happiness and smiley-goofy-charming-shit. It's not normal. Air-go, he isn't! So your-of course-going to sleep with him? You little dirty slu-_

Jacob interrupted my internal badgering with another toothy smile, nodding lightly before towing me through the club.

"Are you sure you can drive? What about your friend?" I asked, things getting slightly hazy as we passed through the exit.

"I'm fine. It takes a lot to get me drunk anymore. Embry? He'll be fine; he'll probably just run home." He scoffed, running his hand along his chin, the light stubble already growing along his jaw line.

"Mm, I wish I was like…that. R-run? That's a loooong way." I slurred, the cold air somehow lulling me to sleep.

"Eh, he lives close," Jacob quickly explained. "Are you alright?" He looked down, slight worry in his eyes now, slowing down.

"Totally, I'm…fine." I tried to widen my eyes, but they slid back down quickly.

"Sure you are. Come 'ere, we're almost there." He picked me up, and I gasped in surprise when my feet left the pavement.

"Whoa…alrighty then." I grumbled, blushing lightly as he led us to his car. All I could tell at this moment was that it was red, and quite small compared to him. I started to giggle as the scenarios of him getting in his car started to run through my head, which didn't help my intoxicated state what-so-ever.

Jacob began to laugh as well as he opened the door, setting me into the seat and handing me the seat belt. I hooked it, snorting lightly as I tried to calm myself down. He shut my door gently and jogged around the front to his side, sliding in quite smoothly and turning the car on, cranking the heat to full blast and pointing it towards me. This was when I realized that it was much nippier than I thought it was, and the warmth shrouded me in a cozy blanket, turning my lids to molasses and my breathing to slow.

"Don't freak…out. I'm just shitfaced." I was able to whisper, placing my hand reassuringly on his thigh.

He rumbled happily, lurching the car forward onto the street. "You got that right."

I smiled lazily, my eyes slipping closed. "What kind of…car is this? Besides a red one." I chuckled. _Duh, he knows its red dumbass. _

"Uh, it's a VW Rabbit. I restored it a long time ago, another life ago is more like it. But I can't seem to part with it."

"Ah. You're like my grandma and her Johnny Cash albums…" I nodded, falling asleep to his quiet laughter.

* * *

**Oi, what a chapter. Alright, so I haven't been writing much at all, because I've been A.) Helping with my great-grandmothers funeral. B.) Dealing with my mother and her boyfriend and 'family' outings which I don't even want to fucking get into right now. C.) Fighting the possible plague. Ugh, can't breathe through my nostrils, and my throat isn't much good either. Body is failing me ~. Oh! and D.) School. I have had a total of nineteen essays and turn in assignments since school started, as well as piles of god-forsaken homework. I'm trying to get chapters up faster, and I hope you guys are still reading, and that this isn't plummeting into a spirally pit of 0 views. You don't even know what the reviews and faves and follows mean to me. Cookies for all who do any of the above. I must bid you farewell, I need tissues, and some soup. Love ya'll! **


	8. Morning-After and a Date

**Well, lookie here, anotha chapter-oonie!**

**Disclaimer: Henna and storyline are mine mine mine. I rhymed. Booyeah.**

* * *

_Henna, the water is on. _

_Henna, wake up, your gonna drown._

_Goddammit wake up!_

I popped an eye open, looking around and noticing three things.

One, the shower was truly on.

Two, I wasn't in it. In fact, I was actually in bed, fully clothed, sans shoes. So that meant someone else was.

Three, whoever was in that shower had figured out how to use the damn coffee pot and it smelled _delicious_ in my apartment.

Yes, it took that long to figure out what was different.

"Somebody is in my house, in my shower, and has managed to start coffee." I whispered to myself, chewing on my top lip and beginning to think out my plan to somehow murder this intruder and hide the body.

I'm sure George wouldn't mind. Maybe he could point me to the nearest incinerator.

Or pig farm. Whatever's easiest.

The shower turned off, and I took this moment to quickly throw the blankets off and drop myself to the floor, crawling to the edge on my hands and knees. I heard the door open and shut, a clearing of a throat-very deep, masculine- and a sniff as they shuffled to the kitchen. Narrowing my eyes, the mission impossible theme began to play in my mind as I skittered as quietly as I could out of my room, down the hallway and down to the door way that led to the kitchen. I peeked my head around the doorframe, gaping as a long and almost Adonis slash Hulk body leaned against the counter, covered only with a black and white patterned towel wrapped lowly around his waist.

Better known as Jacob Black. The memories of last quickly resurfaced, playing out in a cringe-worthy slideshow.

Oh. Shit. What have I gotten myself into?

_Pfft, high five yourself, bitch. That is…mmm. _

I frowned at myself, trying to decide how to get his attention.

Hm. Throw the vase at him. Maybe I'll get lucky and knock him out, make the whole murder thing a touch easier.

Or, play the whole Barbie wake-up ritual. Go in and put all of my makeup on, do my hair, get on my one semi-sexy outfit and saunter in all 'Oh my god, best sleep I have had since yesterday!'

Ah, or my last resort, go back to bed and re-do waking up, making a lot of noise so he knows. THEN come in all bitch-zilla. Yeah, that'll work.

I crawled back to my room, slithering back into bed, resting my head lightly on the pillow and arranging my body back to its original state.

Ha ha, but that was when the hang-over decided to pounce and swallow me whole.

With a groan I shut my eyes, pulling the blankets up over my face and wishing for death. Maybe I'd get lucky. Maybe Jake was a part time hit-man, and I was his next target.

Sent straight from my mother's old and dirty rich boyfriend. This isn't the time for that story, though. Its filled with a lot of sighs and swearing and Ben and Jerry's mixed with alcohol.

Getting back to the scenario at hand, I heard a distant chuckle, and I knew _exactly _the bastard that did it to. God, it seemed so loud, though. There was more thudding feet shuffling, followed by a sharp rap on the door.

"Mornin' sunshine. Don't you sound lovely." Ugh. His voice still had that sleepy grumble to it. My headache seemed to lessen with his words, giving me a slight moment to let out a laugh, followed by another groan as my body twisted in on itself.

I felt his warm body sit next to me, running a hand up my side. Little pins of electricity pricked every hair follicle on his hands path, ending right at the top of my head. His fingers brushed my temple as he grabbed the start of the blanket, tugging it down gently, to which I immediately wrenched back up, growling something unintelligible and evil, cursing his family for the next three generations.

He chuckled again-smartass-and placing his palm on the entire top of my head, started to apply pressure and massage my scalp with his fingers. The heat mixed with just his touch seemed to stop the pounding considerably, and I sighed as the wall of soft relief padded my brain. His other hand grabbed the blanket and this time I allowed it to slide down with a whisper just to above my chest.

"There you are. I was getting a little worried. We put away quite a lot of drinks last night. Didn't want you to slip into a coma. I made coffee, if you're thirsty anyway. Or if you're hungry, I can make something." I looked up at him, eyes still hazy and smiled gratefully.

"Thanks. For driving me home, and making coffee. And…staying. You didn't have to do any of that." I shook my head slowly, shrugging.

He smiled lightly, a slight blush creeping up his tan neck as he looked down at the sheets. "Why…wouldn't I? I was the one who suggested all of it. You were just stupid enough to go along. Besides, I didn't mind staying here. You made me feel the most normal I've been in a long time."

I scoffed, reaching up and hitting his shoulder. "Excuse me? I was _not _stupid. You suckered me into it...Yeah, I should shut up now." I licked my chapped lips, raising a brow. "'Normal'? What, you used to the whole hoe-and-go thing? Because if so, you my friend do not need to be that desperate." I held a finger up in front of his face, shaking it softly.

He jeered and shook his head, rolling his eyes. "No. I was just in a…very long, complicated, relationship with somebody that ended, and I left for a little bit to find my way back to myself. Haven't had one since. I wasn't ready, and I sure as hell wasn't about to let somebody else suffer with me. But, water under the bridge. Now, how about that coffee? You don't want it cold, do you?" He cocked a brow, while mine scrunched into a confused line.

"Whoa, you're quick to change the subject." I remarked, sitting up more.

"Eh, I just don't think we need to dwell on the negative. Today's a new day." He smiled brightly and grabbed my hand, pulling me the rest the way out of bed and down the hall.

"What time is it?" I asked, letting out a yawn and rubbing my eyes to wake them up a bit more.

"About nine. You slept for awhile." He let go of my hand and pulled out a kitchen chair for me as he continued to the counter, grabbing a mug of my life-blood, setting it down in front of me.

"Didn't know what you wanted, so I just made it how I like it. Two sugars, nothing else."

I crinkled my nose, staring at the murky black liquid. "No no no, this needs a helluva lot more than that. Lemme show you." I waved him off, going to the fridge and pulling it open, shocked to see it stocked pretty well with food.

"Wait…did you…go to the store while I was out?" I turned and looked at him, my hand resting on my hip.

"No…I thought you went shopping yesterday." He took a step forward, leaning over me to look inside the fridge as well.

I laughed. "Nope. That's weird. Maybe George stocked it while I was gone. I need to remember to thank him for that." Jacob's face slipped into a grimace again as I pulled the milk out and shut the door, ducking under his arm and going back to my coffee mug. I twisted the cap off it and began to pour, having to stop once or twice to sip some of the bitter coffee down so it didn't spill out.

"Who is George, and why do you even bother making coffee if you don't even like it?"

I stopped, suddenly self-conscious and glared at him. "George is my renter and what the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

He held his hands up. "Well, it seems you like a splash of coffee with your milk."

"Well, coffee tastes gross. Don't make fun of me, Mr. Streak."

He raised a brow in confusion, half smirking. "Where did that nickname come from?"

I gestured wildly to his body, making a 'nehh' noise.

"Oh." He said simply, looking down like he just realized it. "Sorry, I forget sometimes."

My eyes went the size of a dinner plate. "You forget that your not wearing clothes? Were you some sort of male sex slave? Is that your 'complicated relationship' and then you 'left' to escape the whore-house, then changed your identity and moved back? Is your name even Jacob? Or is it…Phillip…DeAndre…Augustus…Brooks?" I stopped my accusations when I realized he was nearly peeing himself laughing, hanging onto the counter for support. I set the milk jug down and crossed my arms over my chest, waiting this out.

"Are…you fucking…kidding me? Serious? Does this," he pointed down at himself. "Look like a former sex slave? Plus, I can…guarantee that my name isn't Phillip DeAndre Augustus Brooks. If you would like to know, my name is Jacob Ephraim Black." His chin went up just a touch with his announcement of his full name, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

"Well then, since we're stating this information, I'm Henna Orianthi DeFelice."

He nodded. "Pretty name. Very regal sounding. Your mom must've expected you to be something big."

I scoffed, running my tongue across the bottom of my teeth. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." I picked up my coffee mug and gulped some down, rolling my eyes, placing my other hand on the cup as well. "So, you gonna get clothes or are we going to have attempt to fit you with a Tarzan toga made out of my sheets?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I always carry some in my car. I'll just go throw on my old ones and run out there and then come back. I don't really trust that food in your fridge. It…smells off. Wanna go pick something up, then go get some groceries ourselves?"

I ran a hand through my hair, thinking for a moment. Smelling off? I didn't smell anything. Weirdo. But it was a little suspicious. Plus, I still didn't understand why he was being so nice to me. "Uh…sure, sounds great. Give me about fifteen?" I shrugged, to which he nodded and smiled.

"It's a date."

* * *

**Ahh! What a way to end that chapter, I actually like that. *Head desk* I'm sorry for the gaps. Life if just...taking over. Plus, I was juggling about five ideas on how to do this chapter. All ranging from waking up to an actual steamy scene to her being alone. (Throws notebook in the air) but I chooseded this one! It's currently 2:10 in the morning. I just finished a 16 oz Redbull. Ya'll better like this chapter. **

**Haha but seriously, thanks for reading, and let me know if you liked it by favoriting, following, and-o'course- REVIEWING! **

**Oooh, also, question! What is everyone going to be for Hallow's Eve? If you celebrate it, that is. If not, at least gorge yourself on candy as well, so I don't feel quite as bad doing it myself. I, if anybody is interested, am going to be a 1920's flapper girl. Heehee. **

**G'night! See you guys relatively soon. Byeeeee.**


	9. Change of plans and Christmas Songs

**...BNAHHHHHHH! That is how excited I am to have finished this. I bet you guys hate me, huh? I'm sorry for not posting sooner.**

**Disclaimer: Henna and story plot MINE MINE MINE!**

**More information below!**

* * *

Jacob had actually come back, and surprisingly quick at that. I was in the bathroom, attempting to brush through my wild rat's nest of hair, already managing to scrub off my night old makeup. The soft click was the only thing that made me aware of Jake's return.

"Are you _sure _we didn't do anything last night?" I half yelled, half grumbled, tugging my brush through my strands again.

His warm and distinct chuckle filled the hallway, making me smile goofily. I caught my reflection right before I straightened my expression. I hadn't looked that happy—genuinely happy—since before my mom had gone through her dating every man she could find phase, when she had successfully managed to place my existence behind the one of her current suitor.

"I think I would have remembered if we had, babe." Jacob's face appeared in the mirror next to me, eyebrows raised as he nodded reassuringly. A blush climbed its way to my cheeks and I rolled my eyes, ripping my brush down again.

"You better not be lying to me, Black."

He laughed again and grabbed the brush from my grasp. "Can you stop ripping your hair out? I mean, Christ, you work in the beauty industry, what would Aspen say?"

I snorted. "I have no clue what Aspen would say, I've only known her for two days."

"Well, throw it up in a pony and let's go! That messy look is really in right now apparently." He winked, fighting off a laugh.

"Now now now, you just go and sit down. Didn't anyone tell you not to rush a woman?" I gave him a smirk in the mirror as I pulled a hair tie from my wrist and wrapped it around my wild red hair, then bending down and grabbing my mascara and lipstick from my box on the floor.

I could've sworn I felt his-

Nope, not going there, not even finishing that.

A small grumble sounded from him and he stalked off to the living room.

"Aw, is somebody hungry?" I asked, running the mascara wand through my lashes a few times, checking to make sure they were even.

"Yeah, starving, actually." I rolled my eyes and ran my nude lipstick over my lips before jogging into my room, pulling open my suitcase that had somehow been transported to my room. Maybe I had earlier in the evening put it there and forgot, or Jacob had. I shrugged, pulling a pair of jeans and underwear and a long sleeve blue shirt out, along with some nude colored heels before zipping it shut again. Throwing it on, I added a gold necklace and some earrings, before huffing out a breath and walking out, just as Jacob pulled his white T-shirt over his head.

_Damn, I missed the show._

_Shut. The hell. Up._

"Ready?" He asked, sighing. I nodded, grabbing my small bag placed on the end table.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

With that, Jacob opened the door and motioned for me to step out first. I did as I was told, half smiling then shivering as the cold air hit me.

"Oh…frozen fucking fuck its cold!" I leaped back, hitting his warm chest.

_Now, you could get used to this. Hehe._

"Yeah…it's pretty much winter, Henna." Jacob said amusedly.

I shook my head and took a step forward, only to have Jake sidestep and walk past me, shoulders straight and head up.

"Jesus, wait!" I called, noticing he was already halfway down the flight of stairs.

"I'm hungry woman! Let's go!" He responded loudly but playfully, and I puffed out a breath, white air swirling around me as I locked my door and descended down the hallway and stairs, finally catching up to him.

"Your car or mine?" I asked, opening the main entrance door and stepping out, waiting for him to pass before letting it swing shut.

"Mine. You don't have one." He stated, clearing his throat and sniffling again. I narrowed my eyes and leaned back to look at him.

"Oh, that's right…Are you…Are you getting sick?" I wondered, nudging him in the side. He stepped away from my touch, shrugging.

"No, I don't get sick."

I rolled my eyes. "Get real! Everyone gets sick."

"Well, I don't." He said matter-of-factly, leading me to his car and unlocking my door.

I slid in, the interior somewhat familiar. Not in a drunken haze any longer, I was actually able to look around. It looked like…any other young adult male's car, really. A few food wrappers here and there, loose change, CD's shoved different places. I was still surprised by how he managed to fit in it, though.

The car turned on without a problem, squeaking slightly as it went through the few potholes in the parking lot, pulling out onto the road.

I watched Jacob from the corner of my eye, noticing how he bit his lip as he concentrated on the road. The silence was horrible, and I hated it. I'd never liked it, because it left me to my thoughts, starting a lifetime movie reel in my mind of my entire life. Quickly, before the thoughts could kick in, I pushed what I assumed was the power button on the radio, hearing static.

"What's your guys' family radio station?" I asked, peering at him.

Jacob looked to the radio and at me, then back to the radio, then the road. "Uh, one hundred something."

"Hm. Kay." I began turning the dial, listening for the familiar songs.

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas. _

_Everywhere you go._

"No! What the hell? No!" Jacob roared, pushing my hand gingerly out of the way and changing it to a rock station.

"Excuse me? No, I grabbed the radio first. Hands off!" I slapped his hand away, turning it back to the station and bouncing to the song.

"It's my car, and my radio, so I pick!" He changed it again, to which I let out a strangled and frustrated noise.

"Be cheerful for once!" I hit the return button and kept my hand on it, glaring at him.

He growled under his breath, grumbling as his hand wrapped its way tightly around the steering wheel, knuckles turning white.

"Damn, it's not like I'm playing opera or some classical shit. It's jolly, and happy, and catchy!" I grinned, turning it up just a touch.

Just then, his cell phone went off, buzzing in the little change holder in the center console, his screen brightening up and showing a picture of what looked like him and an older man with longer black hair in a wheelchair, and two very pretty girls, who looked to be twins. It didn't seem very long ago, maybe…a year or two ago. What really got me were Jacob's eyes. They were so…full of happiness and love. His arm was wrapped around the older man, bent down slightly due to the height difference. The picture was ripped from my eyes as Jacob pulled the phone to his ear, scowling gently.

"Could-could you turn that down, please?" I quickly hit the power button, silencing it completely. He nodded, relaxing slightly.

"Hello…What? Shit…No, I was just going to…Yeah, I know, I know…Okay, Paul, I get it…I'll be there…Bye." He pressed the end button and dropped his phone into the console, taking a breath.

"Henna…I'm sorry, but we need to reschedule this breakfast thing. I'm sorry. Something came up…"

I slumped for a moment before pulling back up and nodding, somehow understanding that he needed to leave.

"I'll drive you to the salon; you and Aspen can go get something. I'll pay-"

"Its fine, you don't need to pay for it. Save that, for dinner. Tomorrow." I smiled lightly, cocking my head to the side, waiting his response.

Jacob smile sheepishly, shaking his head yes. "Deal. I promise, no interruptions. One more thing." He held up a finger, taking a sudden right and onto the salon's street.

"Yeah?"

"I don't want you…I mean, just…Can you maybe stay somewhere else tonight? I don't really want you going to your apartment tonight. Someone was in it, and you don't know who, and it kind of freaks me out. I know, it sounds weird that I'm acting this way so quick, but…I don't want you getting hurt, okay? O-or worse." He explained, pulling up in front of the salon.

I raised a brow, then looked to through the windows of the shiny shop.

"I have a few problems. One, I don't know why I'm going to work, I don't have my case. Two, I don't have any other place to go, and I doubt Aspen will let me stay at her place. Three, I don't have your number."

Jacob looked to me and sighed, muttering "Shit" before turning away from the curb.

"Alright, you're going to Emily's. Call the salon and call out for the day. I'll figure it out from there. Shit, shit, shit." His fingers drummed against the steering wheel.

"Who the hell is Emily? Why are you taking me there? I CAN'T CALL OUT! THIS IS ONLY MY SECOND DAY! Alice will fire me so fast that I'll be cross eyed for a week! Just take me back to my apartment." I exclaimed, pointing out the window toward the street we had just left.

"Emily is a family friend, you can trust her, and she's my…boss's wife. That's the only way I know you'll be safe! Trust me, Alice will understand, she probably isn't there either. Please…Henna." He looked down at me, eyes pleading and lips parted slightly.

"Fuck my life." I groaned, picking up his phone and beginning to dial. "I swear to god, if anything happens-"

"You can rip my balls off and shove them down my throat and then cut my head off and hang it on your mantel, I know, I know."

I gave him a weirded out and shocked expression. "Well, I wasn't going to be that graphic, but that works." I listened to the ring before being greeted by the front desk.

"Yeah, it's Henna, I can't be in today, there's a…family emergency." I lied smoothly, frowning.

"Um…alright. Hope everything is okay. We'll see you…Tuesday." The receptionist spoke, a polite smile audible in her voice.

"Thanks. See you then. Bye." I hit the button before throwing my head onto the back of the seat, closing my eyes and placing his phone into the console once again.

Jacob's warm hand placed itself in between my knee and thigh, squeezing very, very lightly before releasing me and turning the radio on.

_Have a holly, jolly Christmas, _

_It's the best time of the year._

My head began to bob slightly to the beat, and I opened eyes and watched the forest begin to thicken.

What the fuck had I gotten myself into?

* * *

**Holy hell, what a chapter! Hmm...wonder what's happening...Hehe actually I am too. This was totally word vomit. Most of it, anyway. **

**Again, sorry for the late posts, you guys know the generic story, school, chores, holidays, blah blah blah, I know. But, I have a vitamin D deficiency so when there isn't much sun, and it's getting dark a lot sooner, I'm getting depressed. It didn't really help when my mother said we are going to have Christmas at her boyfriend's house instead of my grandmothers, where we have had it for my entire life. Also, my best friend-former, now-decided to replace me for some party-freaks who she can't even be herself around. But whatever, the point is, I didn't really have the happy go lucky and snarky attitude that Henna has, and she hasn't had the stuff I have had happen to her, so I couldn't really write for her. **

**But, I'm taking slow deep breaths and thinking positively, and I think I've gotten my groove back slightly. **

**ANYWHO! YOUR GUYS' COSTUMES RAWKED! They sounded so great! Hope ya'll had fun! Next question, any special plans for Thanksgiving and the holiday season? HOW MANY ARE EXCITED FOR BREAKING DAWN PART 2!? I'm going to hopefully see it on Monday. All ya'll lucky butts who got to see the midnight premieres, DON'T SPOIL! **

**Ooh! I have a playlist on my profile for this, now. Also, a Polyvore, which I'll be posting some of Henna's outfits! Ya'll should check it out, mmkay? Haha. **

**Well, my lovelies, I need to go to bed. I's sleepy. Wow...this last bit is really long. But, lotsa announcements! See ya!**


	10. Honey Bees and The Pack

**Hey again! Miss me? I'm getting slightly better at posting! Well, at least writing the chapters in a timely matter. That's gotta count for something, right?**

**You guys said you didn't want me to end where I did last chapter, so I decided to kind of pick back up from where I left off! Hope ya'll enjoy, and don't forget to favorite/follow/review! Any or all are greatly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: All I own is Henna and my story plot. Even though I want the entire pack. I could hide them in my attic...no...that's too weird...oh well. **

* * *

As we drove up the dirt path towards this 'Emily's' house, I suddenly regretted ever going to the club last night. Now I had gotten sucked into some weird not-exactly-a-relationship with a very suspicious and over protective giant sex god, who insisted I stay away from my apartment. Only would this happen to me, I felt like one of those helpless girls in one of those romance novels. Bleh.

Jacob wasn't very much into explaining his reasoning for me to stay away from it, only muttering things like "Some things you shouldn't be around" or "Just trust me on this."

How could I trust someone I only knew for two days? Granted, I felt the urge to trust him, and to trust him with everything I had.

Which at the moment wasn't a lot. Even less, since the rest of my shit was somewhere he wouldn't let me go.

I mentally snorted.

_He wouldn't 'let' you go. You do realize that you can do whatever the fuck diggity damn you want, right? _

Yeah, but I'd have to get past the brick wall of a man, and I don't think that would work out very well.

_Kick him in the-_

"We're here." Jacob announced, pulling into the makeshift parking area in front of the home. I peered out the window, not being able to hold in the smile as I observed the house.

It was so damn cute and…homey. It wasn't the biggest thing ever, nor the fanciest, but I had never liked that to begin with. The house was wood paneled, with a wrap around wooden porch, a few woven baskets and rocking chairs strewn about. Flowers covered the banisters and small garden areas on either side, some spilling onto and in between the stairs. Warm lights glowed out from the windows, turning everything a golden and happy color.

"Henna? You coming?" Jacob's voice pulled me away from the fairy-tale house, looking to where he was now standing outside, in front of my still closed door.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry." I opened the door, stepping out.

Jacob chuckled. "It's alright, I did the same thing the first time I saw it. Magical, isn't it?"

"Perfect word." I mumbled, walking along beside him, looking up at the house as we got closer.

"Jacob? Sam said that you-Oh! Hello!" A woman's voice chirped, and I smiled, turning my attention to her. My eyes widened as I saw the three somewhat aged scars running down half of her face, and I quickly looked away.

_It's not polite to stare, baby girl. _My mother's warning voice sang through my head.

"Hey Emily. This is Henna." He half smiled, gesturing to me. I looked back to her and bowed my head, realizing she was very beautiful, and those scars somehow…intensifying her features.

"Nice to meet you…" She smiled at me before flicking her eyes to Jake, giving him a look to which he nodded slowly, his half smile turning into a full fledged toothy grin.

"Lovely to meet you as well." I said, my voice having a questioning edge to it.

"Come in, come in! I just finished making clam chowder!" Emily ushered us in, grabbing my hand and pulling me straight through the doorway, Jacob following close behind.

"Yo, Jake! Hey, is that that chick from Lunar? You get any last night?" I very familiar and obnoxious voice filled the air, followed by a growl and a sharp smacking sound.

"Shut the hell up, Call."

"Ooh, guess that's a no then. That makes me…five, and you…zero. Damn, you need to get your game up!"

"Jesus Christ, whoring around much?" Jacob countered, commencing the bickering to start back and forth.

Emily looked over her shoulder at me, rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"Don't mind Embry, he's acting a little big for his boots this morning. He's usually very sweet."

"Mmhmm. I'm sure." I grimaced, letting her lead me to the kitchen. The smell was delicious, and I might've actually let out a moan as the aroma hit my nose.

It smelled better than any Hollister model you could picture…that good.

Emily's giggle sounded like wind chimes as she poured some of the soup into a ceramic light blue bowl.

"That's a good sign, hm?" She handed the bowl to me, followed by a spoon. "Here, sit down anywhere." She spoke happily, leaning against the counter. I sat in one of the islands bar stools, taking in a breath through my nose.

"Thank you, this smells delicious. Jacob and I were headed to breakfast when he got a phone call. I'm starving!" I stuck the spoon into my mouth, instantly recoiling as the metal and hot liquid burned my tongue, my taste-buds tingling and going completely numb in a matter of second.

"Sh-ow!" I exclaimed, trying to keep my voice to a dull roar, and my cursing to a minimum, feeling like Emily was a friend's mother who I wanted to impress.

"Are you okay?" Emily squeaked, her face full of worry

"Yes, perfectly fine! I just need to remember to blow next time."

"That's what she said!" Embry called from the living room, snickering.

"Yeah, dumbass, I'm a girl. Glad you could differentiate!" I snapped back, grinning as I waited for his reaction.

"We're gonna be great friends, I can already tell." He walked in then, Jacob behind him.

"I don't hang around with whores, though." I joked, shrugging. "Sorry."

"I don't hang around with beauty queens, so we can both use a change of scenery."

I scoffed. "I guess. But just so you know, if you get wasted like I saw you last night, you will wake up with a full face of makeup, maybe even a manicure!"

Jacob and Emily's 'Ooh's filled the room as Embry's grin widened, nodding once. "Deal. I am never getting that wasted again. One of the worst choices I've made in awhile."

"When did you finally find your way home?" Jacob piped up, dishing up his own bowl and coming to sit next to me.

"Uh...honestly, I can't fucking remember. I woke up on my front lawn, with a red thong in my pocket and beer in my hand. I'm guessing whatever happened last night must've been amazing."

"Impressive, man." Jake muttered, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Wait...don't you guys need to...Go?" I asked, shaking my head confusedly, looking at Jacob.

"Sam pulled it, said we could talk when he got home. Now it's just a matter of waiting." He shrugged, grumbling the last bit as he shoveled in another bite.

"How the hell did you do that?" I exclaimed, pointing to his spoon. He gave me an odd look before raising a brow, turning to look at Emily and Embry for a moment, seeing their reactions.

"Do...what? Eat? Uhm...I've sort of been doing it for awhile. It takes practice..."

I hit his shoulder, grimacing.  
"Not that, smartass. I meant eating that? I nearly burned my tongue off." So much for toning down the cussing, Henna.

"Well, the trick is to let it cool before eating it. Ya know, being patient? I know, you need a little work on that." He nodded slowly at me, smirking.

Asshole.

Embry let out a chuckle, to which I turned and eyed him sharply.

"You do realize that if we were honey bees, you would've died a long time ago, right?"

He tilted his head, still amused. "And how would that be?"

"Because, when a male honey bee climaxes, his testicles explode and he dies. So...since you said that you've slept with, what was it, five girls? You would have been dead quite some time ago. That is, if you've finished with any of them, anyway." I continued to stare at him, watching as he cringed, one hand subconsciously reaching for his crotch while the other supported his body against the counter. Emily had her hand over her mouth, her shoulders shaking with laughter as she too watched him. Jacob had taken a deep breath, shrinking away from me and apparently switching his full attention to his chowder, the only noise he made was his spoon clinking against the bowl.

"Holy...fuck balls. Why would you tell a man that? And I always finish, thank-you-very-much."

Before I could say anything more to him, a big bang sounded through the house, followed by a chorus of whoops and hollers and voices, all making their way to the kitchen. I squeaked at the noise, jumping slightly, feeling Jacob lean forward so he could get closer to my ear.

"Get ready to meet the Pack." He whispered, a small smile evident in his voice.

* * *

**Oooooh, small cliff-hanger! I know, I know! That's gonna be an interesting chapter. LOL I want you all to know that honey bee fact is actually TRUE! I found it on a website and my grandma and I were in hysterics for a good half hour, before she called my grandfather and told him, which sent her into another fit of laughs. SMH, she is something else! Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed! I see that nobody answered my question! So, I shall ask again!**

**Those who have seen Breaking Dawn Part 2, WHAT DID YOU GUY'S THINK!? For those that haven't (If there are any) What do you hope will be included in it from the books? I was pretty pissed when I realized Taylor only had ONE shirtless scene. And that battle was messed up, I almost cried. **

**Well, my lovelies, I must head to bed, because it is 2:00 in the morning. Review if you liked, and PLEASE check out my profile! I have a ton of stuff pertaining to this story, and more to come as I write! Thank you!**


	11. Pick-Up Line and Situation

**YO! Whassup you guys!? Ok, sorry, I know, I'm not a gangsta. Sadly. *Sigh* LOL anyway OMFG! SOME SHIT HAVETH GONE DOOOOOOOWN IN THE PAST LITTLE BIT! I have barely had time to think! I have over 5,000 views and 30+ reviews! YOU GUYS RAWK! Thank you all so much! It means the world to me! Best present ever! Buuut, winter break is upon me (Thank GOD!) Which means lots-o-free time which means lots-o-writing, which means some-mo-chapters! YAY! Lol ok, I think I'm done now. **

**Disclaimer: Damn Stephenie Meyer has all the recognized characters locked up in her cougar closet. All I gladly own and protect from her clutches are Henna and the story idea. **

**REVIEW you little beauty queens! (And kings, if there are any!)**

* * *

The Pack?

A pack of _what_? I once again began to think Jacob was some cult leader, planning on using me for some sacrificial ceremony.

Well, if he was looking for the blood of a virgin, he sure as hell needed to look somewhere else, because that isn't me.

I braced myself for whatever might come around the corner, not quite expecting what actually did.

Didn't know he meant a pack of male strippers. Hm. A girl could get used to this!

They were all the same gorgeous caramel color of Jacob, much of it showing due to their…lack of shirts. And just clothes for that matter. Seriously, it was almost fucking Christmas and they were all in knee length jean cut-offs and sneakers. Not even any socks.

Really, Henna? You almost never wear socks yourself, you're sounding like your mother.

"Uh...Guys, this is Henna. Henna, these are my...friends. Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil, Seth, Brady, and Collin." Jacob pulled me back to the present as I smiled shyly at them, feeling rather embarrassed and awkward at gawking at them like they were some freak show. They all were smirking and nodding, looking...almost pleased with me? I guess that was a good thing, or a really, really bad thing, if this was actually a cult.

In all honesty, they kind of were a freak show, though. Who the hell walked around in nothing but shorts in NOVEMBER? It was more than obvious that it was cold outside, but they didn't seem to get the hint as of yet.

"Hi." I said simply, bringing my hand up for a moment in a wave.

The cockiest out of the group, I believe he was Paul, stepped forward first, his arrogance rolling off of him in waves. He was a walking LMFAO song.

"Hey yourself. Do you believe in love at first sight? Or should I walk by again?" He winked, and I let out a laugh.

You have GOT to be fucking kidding me! Jacob was friends with an asshole like this!?

I leaned forward, crooking my finger towards him in a 'come hither' fashion.

"No, sadly. But, ya know, I have this thing…Where I can spot an asshole at first sight. Trust me; you don't need to walk by again." I gave him a bright smile as a group of 'Ooh's and low whistles chorused behind him, causing him to growl and narrow his eyes.

"Enough, you guys." One of the other men said, stepping out of the group and towards Emily. His name was already engraved in my mind, feeling somehow like I would need to know it later. Sam. He looked older than all of them, somehow. I think it was his eyes. They were much wiser looking, like they had held and seen a lot more than the rest of this "Pack" of Chippendale's in training.

"Yeah, hands off, Lahote." Jacob grumbled from behind me. I turned around, holding up a finger.

"Now, wait just a second. Who said you had any say on who put their hands on me?" I suddenly felt a bit pissed off, mostly due to the fact that the last thing I was going to do was let a man control my life and the people in it and I was confused as fuck. "Last I checked, you had none."

One, on the second day of my arrival, a hot ass-literally and metaphorically speaking-man decides to go from being a raging asswipe to a cuddly and…admittedly wonderful guy. Then, he gets me drunk at some club and takes me back to my house (Which I still don't know how he got me there) and DOESN'T EVEN TAKE THE OPPURTUNITY TO SLEEP WITH ME!

I mean, yes, it's great he didn't take advantage of me while I was in that state, but at least it would've given him a good reason to act this way. All…protective and whatever he was doing. Or, at the very least liven things up a little bit! Get's the people going!

Henna, you're not Chazz Michaels, either. Just stop.

Jacob faltered, shifting his gaze from my finger to me, then back to my finger, and then finally returning to my face. That's when I noticed something else about him. I may have said that Sam's eyes were deep and experienced.

But Jacob's were deeper.

"Sorry, didn't think you wanted him touching you. It didn't look like you were all that jazzed about the idea." His glare pierced through my soul, it was worse than any mom-death-glare mixed with the first and middle name scream.

"Well, just so you know, I'm not jazzed about the idea. But, I think I can manage to let him know myself." I nodded, trying hard to not drop to my knees and ask for him to forgive me for being such a cold-hearted bitch to him. Again. I shouldn't do this to men, no wonder I'm single. I turned back to face Paul, tilting my chin up.

"What Jacob said. Hands off." I stated, whipping my head back to the counter and grabbing my spoon, taking another bite of the now bearable chowder.

I could hear a few clearing of throats and Paul's huff of breath as he turned and went into the living room, grumbling about 'Maybe losing his touch' before his voice was silenced by the buzz of TV.

"Sam, what was the reason for calling me if you were just gonna have me hang back and twiddle my thumbs? Henna didn't need to miss work." Jacob's full attention was now shifted to the man that now held Emily closely in his arms. He looked at Jacob and quickly eyed me, my back stiffening as I straightened and clasped my hands in my lap, not wanting to be mentioned at all at the moment. He shot the boys sitting at the kitchen table across from me a stern look, twisting his chin toward the doorway.

"Out. I need to talk to Jake about this. In private." He stated, his voice clear and demanding. My eyes widened and I felt my breath catch, causing Jacob to look down at me, his expression now worried.

"You okay?"

I nodded quickly, putting another spoonful of soup into my mouth before picking up my bowl and beginning to step off the stool, to which Jacob grabbed my shoulder, making me freeze.

"Where are you going?" He asked, his tone now worried as well, not one ounce of anger in it. Had he just completely forgotten about what I had said to him? Were these mood swings even normal?

"I'm…He said that he wanted to talk to you in private. I just thought I would go out and get acquainted with your friends." I shrugged, meeting his eyes. He smiled lightly at me, his tongue flicking out for a split second to lick his lips, not helping me with my 'To jump and do naughty things to this man or not' dilemma.

"We can do that later, at the Bonfire. This involves you too, Henna." Sam's voice broke through Jake and I's little moment, and I watched as his lips turn to a snarl and he cocked his head toward Sam.

"What the fuck are you talking about? How does this involve Henna?" Jacob's voice was suddenly threatening, more like a rumble than an actual voice.

"The treaty's been broken. By Bella." Sam stated, and everything in that moment went quiet.

* * *

**Whoa-ho-ho, how about that for a cliff-hanger, huh? Guess what! It is currently 4 in the morning. I'm in that excited bubbly everything-is-fucking-hilarious stage of sleep deprivation. Right after the stomach pain and nausea, and before the total collapse into bed. In my opinion, this stage is the best. **

**That was a...chapter! I guarantee, she is going to have ALOT more interaction with the Pack! Patience, my dear readers! I know, I've stretched your patience alot lately, and I SO appreciate those of you who have stuck around with all these time gaps and stuff. Trying to get my life figured out, which isn't easy for a teenager like me sometimes, and especially when people start causing even more problem outside of it! Grr. **

**Anyway, the last of the holidays are APPROACHING! I'M SO EXCITED! All these holidays are coming fast this year! What are all of you guys hoping for? (Besides Taylor Lautner, because that sexy piece of man meat is MINE!) Hehehe. I love you guys, and hope everything is going okay with you, and that you and yours have a wonderful holiday! Again, I apologize for the wait. If you liked, please review, follow, or favorite, or if your feeling really in the giving spirit, maybe all...three...? :) I'll see all ya'll later! Don't forget to smile!**


	12. The One and Running Away

__**OMG GUYS! LOOK! I ACTUALLY MET A DEADLINE! HOW FUCKING AMAZE-BALLS IS THAT!? *Bangs head against desk repeatedly* Vendi...is...such...horrible...writer! Oi. So, I take it most of you read my depressing little note? *Sighs* That explains it all. Buuuuuuuuuuut, I stayed good on my promise. That's good, yeah? **

**I hope you guys love it, and if you do, please favorite/follow/review. Or...if you're feeling generous...Ya know, all those nice New Year's resolutions talking about being nicer to others...then maybe you could do all...three? *Hopeful and cheesy smile* **

**Disclaimer: NO! I don't own any of those smexy werewolves, or the other characters from Stephenie 'I didn't get this from a wet-dream' Meyer! Nada! Only thing I own is Henna and the story idea itself.**

* * *

**_Previously..._**

_"The treaty's been broken. By Bella." Sam stated, and everything in that moment went quiet._

* * *

At this point, I would rather take all of my cosmetology classes in French and backwards, since even that would make more sense than the shit I've seemed to have put myself into. When Sam had announced this, Jacob's jaw nearly smacked onto the counter, eyes widen and brows furrowing as he stared at Sam.

"Bella…No. She couldn't have, Sam. She understood that more than the damn leeches themselves."

Sam's face remained a stoic mask, reminding me of Jacob's face the day he came into the salon. "I'm sorry, Jacob. But…you know what this means." Sam nodded slowly at him, arms crossing over his broad chest.

"Can't we…I mean, Bella probably didn't mean to. She might've forgotten! This doesn't have to mean death. I don't think it needs to come to that." It was now time for _my _jaw to hit the counter, eyes bugging out and looking back and forth to them like a scary tennis game.

Death? Why was someone going to have to die because of some 'treaty'? What treaty, anyway? They had yet to notice me, still eyeing each other down, almost as if they were fighting to see who would lay down first. Neither of them was going to anytime soon, though.

But dammit, I had questions, and I was _going _to get answers.

"Uh…Can I ask a few questions? Since this apparently involves me for some reason?" I asked, tapping Jake on the shoulder. He didn't move, but his jaw did make a soft _click _sound.

Sam quickly cleared his throat and nodding for me to begin.

"Thank you. Now, what the hell are you both talking about? Why will Bella have to die? What is this treaty thing? One last thing. What does this. Have to do. WITH ME!?" I threw my hands up on my final question, voice having risen slowly to a panicked yell.

Sam raised his hand up, palm flat toward me. "Wait…Jacob didn't tell you?" He asked in disbelief.

"Tell me what? He hasn't told me his favorite color yet! Christ!" I looked up at the ceiling, too angry and frustrated to look at either of them.

"Sorry, I don't like laying all my shit out there as soon as I meet someone. Especially some of the shit that affects her too. I was going too sooner or later. Don't you think I should at least know who she is before I tell her?"

Sam let out what sounded like a growl, leaning forward. Did they think that they were some sort of wild animals? Or were they starting to be affected by the obvious steroids Emily had been putting in their food? Either way, I was afraid of what they were going to do to each other.

_What if Sam hurt Jacob?_

Henna! Stop! Why are you worrying about him? You don't even know the dumbass, and apparently you really should, because he has some shit to tell you.

Jacob snarled something under his breath, standing up from his seat and stalking toward Sam.

"Get control of yourself, Jake. Now." Sam stood taller, his voice coming out a demand.

"How about you get control of what you're letting out of the bag? I'm not rushing this, Sam. That isn't right to anyone in this situation. Especially Henna. This _doesn't _have anything to do with her. She works for Bella's sister-in-law. So what?"

"Because, Jacob. There was a reason behind it. If you will let me explain to you both, I'll…"

"I am not going to be a part of someone's death. It's not going to happen." I shook my head, cutting them both off. "The reason Alice hired me was because I'm good at what I do. Nothing more, nothing less."

Sam quickly interrupted me. "That isn't the only reason, Henna. I'm sure that that is one of them, but she also knew something about…about our people. About you and Jake." He looks from me to Jacob, nodding. "She's the one."

Jacob froze, turning towards me slightly. "But…that wasn't supposed to happen again. I mean, that was just another story."

My heart started to pump louder and faster, my breath hitching and I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. The look he was giving me was too intense. Too scared and worried and confused. I was feeling the same, and it was all too much. I took a step back.

"I don't understand what is going on here, o-or what you both are talking about, but I'm not sticking around to figure it out. I'm going home, getting my kit, and going to work." I sidestepped away from the counter, stalking out of the kitchen and into the living room, breath coming out in panicked gasps.

The boys were all sitting straight in their seats, Emily leaning against the arm of the couch, frowning when she saw me. "Sweetie, calm down. It's alright." She started to walk towards me, but I held my hand up.

"No. Thank you for letting me come here, and have some of your delicious steroid enhanced food, but I came here to put makeup on people and start a new life with no drama and to do that, I can't be around this." I waved around the room, continuing to walk toward the door. "I'm sorry. I bet you are all wonderful, and I'm probably over-fucking-reacting, but I…I need to…go."

I opened the door, making quick work of walking down the steps and toward the road, knowing I wasn't going to wait for Jacob to come and drive me, nor was I going to try and steal his car, which he would probably hunt me down for.

What did he mean I was "The one"? I am nothing. I'm a girl, who dyed her hair a funky color, skipping around a beauty salon, who got shit-faced and brought a giant to my house who now thinks I am something special that he can't let alone for five minutes. Plus, he has some look-alike crew who are all intent on catching fucking pneumonia, and all travel around with this creepy and scary cult leader that goes around killing people! Maybe this was all a mistake. I mean…maybe I should've stayed where I was, and became an instructor, and then just sat for every. Fucking. Holiday. With a shit-eating grin, while my mom played house with her new husband and pranced around the house with her apron and glass of wine, cooking and cleaning like a Stepford wife. I snorted, immediately knowing I wouldn't actually do that, having to play that game since I was fourteen and finally managing to get away from it. I just didn't know what to do. How to make this all normal again.

Jacob coming from out of nowhere and throwing me over his shoulder like a horny cave-man didn't exactly help solve my current problem either. My fists hit his back hard and furiously, screaming out as many swear words and threats as I could.

"I swear to God, Jacob Black, if you don't let me go, I'm going to cut your dick off and run it over with your stupid car!" A chorus of 'Oh shit's and 'Damn's sounded from Emily's house, but Jake didn't make any notion of letting me go.

"Henna, Henna! Stop! Listen for a second!" He pleaded, setting me down on the hood of his car. I quickly pushed him forward, sending him stumbling a few steps before throwing my feet onto the ground, starting to walk again.

"No! I've listened enough for one day! Get away from me!" My heart wrenched at what I said, feeling guilty, but not showing it to him.

He looked over at me, frowning deeply. "Henna, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to be like this. I didn't mean to do this to you. Just…just let me drive you home, okay?"

I let out a humorless laugh, turning back towards him, back-stepping down the road still. "What? You want to make sure I don't get hurt? How do you know I already haven't been? New York is a dangerous place. You don't know me, alright? Just like I don't know you. I don't know what the fuck I did last night to make you and all your buddies think that I'm some special story character from your weird...boy…adventure novels, but I want it to stop! I can take care of myself!" I wagged my finger at him, fuming.

"You have to listen! I can explain everything to you, and it will all make sense. Then, you'll know me! Please, just don't." He took a step forward, to which I shook my head, reaching down to take my heels off, sighing in relief as my feet relaxed against the compacted dirt.

"Just…Just let me have some time, alright? I have your number, you have mine. I'll…call you when I…have seen a few therapists and maybe a hot bath, followed by a few more chocolatini's." My stomach churned at the thought of alcohol, and I quickly rethought it. "Alright…maybe not the drinks. But…Fuck. I'll call you, okay?" Nodding at him, hoping that he would at least allow me a day or so before coming back around.

He sighed, biting his bottom lip for a second and looking up at the sky. "Fine…I'm sorry, again."

I simply shook my head, turning around and beginning to walk once more, hanging my head and begging myself to not look back. I knew he was still there, watching me like a puppy watching their owner leave for the day. I couldn't rush into this. I wouldn't do what every other girl does when placed in this situation. I had to think.

Turning down the road that held the house, feeling the warmth slipping as I wandered back and forth across the road, watching out for glass or rocks. I turned my head, hearing the sound of wind chimes, my favorite sound in the world. Sitting on the porch was an ancient looking man, long hair that was as white as the bleached wood on his rocking chair, looking out at the forest. Seeing me, he smiled warmly, his whole face crinkling due to the many wrinkles surrounding his face.

"Well, you must be the one they are all causing a show about. We've been waiting quite some time for you, darlin'." His voice was thin, matching his face perfectly. I huffed, nodding.

"I guess so. Although, I don't exactly know what I'm needed for." I chuckled, walking closer to his house.

"Well, I can tell you that." He laughed softly, waving me over.

I questioned the situation for a moment, knowing my decisions as of late had not been the best. But, even though curiosity killed the cat.

Satisfaction brought it back.

* * *

**Hehehe. I love that saying. It's one of my motto's. Anyway! Holy flaming shit sticks batman! Lol. Sorry for all the cursing. I is tired. You guys deserve an award or something for being the BEST readers EVER! Seriously, though! I would've probably given up on this story if it hadn't been for all of you! This chapter is longer, and not as cliff-hang-y. I felt it cut off at a good part, gave ya somethin' to look forward to! Is it good? Lemme know! **

**Also, what are your guys' resolutions? (If you made them, anyway!) Mine was to just make this the best year ever! Along with dieting. But who doesn't make that resolution? The box of cupcakes sitting on my counter from my friends sister is calling to me. Trying SO hard to resist! Maybe the cat's outside would like them...Hahaha fuck no that's not happening. Those are for my...one month self-reward. ;) Go with it. **

**Well, I got to go to bed! I'm exhausted! Hope you guys are doing okay, and can't wait to hear about what ya think! Have a great day/night/whatever it is right now for you, and DON'T FORGET TO SMILE! **

**~Vendi**


	13. Old Man and a Phone Call

**HI! Back again! Whoa. Finals sucked ass. Read, review, favorite, follow, all that good stuff if ya liked! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No, don't own Twilight. Frankly, I only want to own a few of the characters, Stephenie Meyer can have at it! Sadly, she doesn't wanna share, so they are all hers. :(**

* * *

The old man's voice was truly amazing. It flowed smoothly, instantly hooking you into the conversation. He could've been talking about hemorrhoid cream, but you somehow had to keep listening, because you knew that it had a link to the meaning of life, or some wise, important shit.

"You haven't been here long, have you?" The old man asked, sitting down on his rocking chair and pushing a mug of tea in my direction. It slightly poured over the lip of the glass and onto the plastic card table, following the cracks that ran across the surface and spilling onto the porch.

I smiled and shook my head, watching as the man held his own cup up to his lips shakily, gazing at me.

"No, not very long. About...3 days in total. I wouldn't really count my first day, though, since I arrived in the evening and went straight to bed. Jet-lag is a bit-I mean pain...Sometimes..." I laughed nervously, hoping he wasn't one of those anal retentive geezers who didn't believe in swearing.

He chuckled, nodding as he set his cup down, pushing a bit of his hair away from his shoulder. "Yes, jet lag can be a real son of a bitch sometimes. You come from somewhere far away, then?" He eyed me like he already knew the answer, making me feel slightly paranoid.

I wriggled in my seat, looking out over his shoulder toward the water.  
"Well, if you consider New York to be far away, then yes." I looked back to him, shrugging.

"Hm. Most people I know like to go to those big places and away from the small ones. You did the opposite. Now, why is that?"

His questions were a bit interrogating, but he had a point. People spend their lives working to get to where I was, and yet I ran as fast as I could away from it. To be honest, I left that fast because I didn't want myself to think about it, and psych myself out.

To think about leaving somewhere I had been my entire life and just mosie over to a small town across the COUNTRY because of one 'possible' job opportunity.

Which I may or may not keep, because of my past dumbass fucking choices.

Then again, I knew that I wanted to leave; I was just waiting for a good enough reason. My mother wouldn't have gone along with me "Going and finding myself" or "Just exploring". She would've suggested I go with her and her new hubby wubby to Hawaii at one of his stupid ass timeshares.

No thank you.

I noticed that I hadn't yet answered his question, and with a sigh, I grabbed my tea and started to explain between sips.

"I had just graduated from beauty school, and Fashion Week had offered up an assistant makeup artist spot, I accepted, and my mother was beyond pissed. Told me that I was setting myself up for failure, and that I needed to just stop while I was ahead and come back home. That she would take care of me for awhile. I wasn't about to have it, and I quickly told her that." I bit the corner of my bottom lip and looked over at him, shrugging one of my shoulders.

"As I was...walking out the door...to Fashion Week. Great time, right?" I raised a brow, sarcasm laced into my tone. He chortled and nodded, gesturing for me to go on.

"That's when it all started to unravel. Alice, the owner of Brandon Beauty, came over and started to gush about my technique and style, saying she had an opening and wanted me there.

The weirdest thing was that the minute she told me the name of the place, I felt a pull. A physical pull to immediately jump on the runway, run to the end of it, and yell out that I was already sure I was going. I don't know why." I shake my head, knowing I should probably shut up, because he had some sort of panic button on that most-likely metal-made-to-look-like-wood rocking chair, and in one click he could have the…FBI or whatever shoving my ass into a white van.

But, of course, my dumbass kept talking.

"The next day, I packed everything up I didn't need, put it on my mom's mansion's porch with a note saying I was leaving and to get rid of all of it, and booked the next flight here." I finished with a shrug and set my tea back down, peering over at him sheepishly. I couldn't actually process the fact that I had just laid out my entire story to a complete stranger, but I felt that he hadn't pushed the panic button _yet_. He was waiting for me to start on about some government conspiracies, I bet. That always gets 'em panicking quick.

I laughed softly to myself, hoping he would take it like I was laughing at myself for the situation I had gotten into. He stayed quiet for a long while, just looking me up and down and smiling.

"You are a very interesting girl. Strong as nails too. You have to be her."

Wait a fucking minute here, tea-drinking-rocking-chair-ponytailed-interrogating-panic-button-swearing-geezer. Her _who?_

"Um…Excuse me?" I smiled, completely confused but not wanting to be rude.

" Her. The one we have been waiting for. The re-teller of the legends." He explained, grinning brightly.

I eyed him for a moment, before laughing. I knew what he was doing. This old guy had completely fell off his rocker. Off his rocker and porch and maybe bounced down the road a few times, giggling like a Mad Hatter the entire way.

I sniffed my tea quickly, making sure he hadn't put any magic roots or herbs in here to make us both camp-fire storytellers. But he wasn't laughing. His expression looked very much at peace, and content.

My laughter fizzled out and I huffed out a breath, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Alright, you are the second fucking person to tell me I'm the 'one' or whatever. If this is some kind of hazing and welcoming that all of you…Forkians go through, it's not fucking funny, mmkay? Would you please explain to me what is going on? Because I woke up this morning with a freaking steroid giant making coffee in my kitchen and a hangover the size of the moon, and had plans for breakfast and then work. Then, said giant got a call and he said that I had to stay at the steroid dealer's house down there!" I pointed down the road to where I had come from, slowly starting to panic and have my voice both raise and begin to shake.

"Then, the whole group of giant photocopies of the original came in, and the biggest of them started telling Jake about some treaty, and death, and my bosses sister-in-law…and…and…" I blinked, a few tears spilling from my eyes and I wiped them away quickly, looking toward the beach. "All I want is to go home and go take a bath, and then make a sandwich with the surprise food in my fridge, and then crawl back into my bed and go to sleep. But I _can't _because Jake drove me here, and I frankly don't want to sit in a car with him because it'll just be…Awkward." I mumbled the last word, letting out a shaky sigh.

I had to give the old-man props. He had to have been married for a very long time, because he listened to me closely, not saying anything and keeping that small and comforting smile pointed right at me.

"You, my dear, have had quite a day. I don't think I am the one who should be telling you what you are meant to be. You will find it for yourself. Jacob will explain it to you when the time comes, and you will be ready to accept it. Forks changes and touches many people's lives who just stumble into here." He chuckled heartily, and I smiled sadly, sniffing and wiping at my face.

"If he ever talks to me again." I countered. I knew he was still out there, probably waiting for me to run back and say how sorry I was, and that I would completely trust in what he was saying and doing.

I'm sorry, he obviously hasn't met me. Us Henna's are special.

"Oh, he will. He wouldn't know what to do if he didn't." He winked at me, gesturing to my bag. "I take it you have a phone, yes? Do you have anyone you could call? Until the both of you see sense?" I rolled my eyes. Jacob was the one who needed to see sense. I was seeing it perfectly clear!

Except for the fact that I forgot I had a perfectly working cell phone in my bag, which I could've used at any point and at any time. I slowly zipped open my bag and pulled out my phone, nodding.

"Why yes, I do. For both. My brain is just…Distracted, today." I closed my eyes for a moment and cleared my throat, quickly unlocking my phone and opening my eyes once more, scrolling through my contacts and stopping at the number I knew I could use to help me. Standing up, I went over and wrapped my arms gently around the old man's shoulders, being careful not to squeeze him too hard.

"Thank you, so much. You are a wonderful man. Especially listening to my ranting." I pulled back and smiled lightly at him, nodding once.

He patted my shoulder and ran a hand along my hair, smoothing it out most likely. "I will be right here, whenever you need to talk, alright?" He winked once more and I nodded again, pulling back and fixing my shirt, grabbing my shoes and starting down the wooden stairs of the porch, waving to him as I jogged onto the gravel road once more, unlocking my phone and hitting call, putting it to my ear.

"Hi, this is Henna. Is Aspen available?"

* * *

**YOU GUYS! Start...yelling at me or something to update. PM me and get my ass in gear. LOL something! XD How the hell are ya!? I'm doing...I'm here. That about sum it up for ya? I magically survived finals. (Sweet baby Jesus don't ask me how, a few breakdowns and many tubs of ice cream were involved.) I did pretty good! Hope everyone who is in school and did their finals did good too! **

**It's already February. Worst. Month. Ever. But it is the month of mushy one-shots! Which I might be a part of...Depends. I have a vacation coming up in the next week or so, and they don't have internet there! So, I'm going to be...Very...VERY bored. Who know's what will come out of it! Again, you can find songs that I listen to, outfits and tons-o-other stuff on my profile! Be sure to check it out, and of course, review, follow, favorite. Means the world, and thanks for reading. :) Adios, bitchachos!**


End file.
